


Misadventures of Trevor Philips and Them

by Adayinmymeadow



Series: Before and After [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayinmymeadow/pseuds/Adayinmymeadow
Summary: adventures between Trevor and his unofficial roommate.





	1. She's Sad You Prick!

**Author's Note:**

> So this was it my first fanfiction. I know Trevor's ooc sorry. But I need to write this. I was thinking about actually writing how the two met but hmm. ..don't know yet.  
> also i wrote this 2 years ago  
> attempted rape and violence.

Trevor Philips was having a bad fucking day. As his Bodhi roared down the dusty highway, the insistent voice raged in his head, ranting and raving about the utter chaos he had just endured. You see, he was minding his own business at the vanilla Unicorn, when some group of hipsters decided to rain on his parade. Trevor had heard some commotion from the back office , and went to investigate. To his surprised when he hit the main floor of the strip joint , one of those drunk idiots was standing on top of the bar shouting about how strip joints were the low of the economy or some shit like that. Not wanting to scare of the already paying customers in the joint, Trevor tried to be a civil as he could be; so he told the little asshole to get off the fucking counter and leave. But the little fucker and his friends booed him and called him a simple minded Canadian. Can you believe the audacity? In his own fucking bar? On his turf?  
Trevor saw red, and reached up grabbing the the mainstream idiot by the legs yanking him off the bar. The hipster head slammed against the bar till with a satisfying crack. his friends came to his rescue, kicking and punching at Trevor with all their might. However Trevor did not feel anything as Red Clouded his vision. the insults of "motherfucker" and "Canadian" rung through his ears. The screams of the strippers and clientele mixed in with his victims and he beat them to a bloody pulp. Once the red faded and everything was clear again, he was covered in blood. The lifeless bodies of his hipster victims laid out in front of him. His bodyguards frozen think they were next. Trevor took a few deep breaths, and dropped the arm he held in his hands. In his rage he had ripped it off someone.  
"you, " he points to the closest guard without looking in his direction. "I want you and your buddies to clean this shit up." He wiped at his face, the blood making it itch. "wade will deal with the rest." With that he stormed out of the Vanilla Unicorn.  
Trevor growled in frustration, he was going to have the joint closed for a few nights until all the evidence of his tantrum was gone. That was not good for business. As he pulled up to his driveway he noticed that his unannounced roommate, Addie, was there. the vehicle she had stolen was parked through his already broken fence. He shut off the engine with another growl and stalked inside his trailer. As he entered what he called home, he saw Addie curled up on a brand-new couch. where the hell was his old one? Addie was dressed in her sleeping clothes, a tight skirt that had silver cheetah prints scattered all over the fabric and a black tank top. She had a bottle of whiskey in her left hand and her eyes were rimmed red as if she had been crying. Her Mohawk was puffed up and tangled, as if someone got a hold of it during a fight. angry red welts where all over her arms and back, her legs had a few scrapes and scratches.  
"where the fuck's my couch?" Trevor asked as he went to his fridge to get a cold beer. Addie sat up and turned to him, her big brown eyes wide with surprise. She had a bruise forming on the lower part of her jaw, while red scratches were on her cheek. She slid a shaky hand through her tangled hair.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, " she said in a nonchalant manner. "this has always been your couch." Trevor rolled his eyes and slammed the fridge shut. He strolled to the couch, Addie made way for him and he plopped down. He couldn't help but noticed how soft the couch was.  
Addie took a swig of the whiskey and held the bottle out to Trevor. He took the bottle from her and took a larger drink.  
"so," Addie started as she watched Trevor. "whose blood are you covered in?" his looked down at his chest forgetting he was covered in blood.  
"some stupid hipster." He answered before taking an other swing of the whiskey. Addie let out a throaty laugh. She reached out for the bottle, only to have Trevor glare at her before taking another drink. She sighed and leaned away from Trevor.  
"what did he do?" she asked watching Trevor, he was uncharacteristically quiet. Trevor didn't answer, she made a frustrated noise in the back of her throat and snatched Trevor's beer from his hand. He glared at her as she downed the bottle. He couldn't help but be impressed with her.  
"let me guess," she tossed the bottle aside and stood up. Trevor watched her stumble a bit to the fridge. "he probably called you a name you didn't like or said something about your 'accent' which, by the way I don't fucking hear. " she pulled out a bowl of grapes she had bought earlier after the incident with few bikers. Trevor chucked the bottle, missing Addie by inches. She didn't bat an eye as it shattered behind her. She popped a grape in her mouth and went to sit back down on the couch.  
"shut the Fuck up!" Trevor snarled at her. She retorted something in Spanish that sounded like eat my ass. She continued to eat her grapes in silence as Trevor lost himself in his head.  
"Trevor, I'm sad." Addie declared chucking a grape at his head. He turned to scowl at her.  
"and what the fuck do you expect me to do about that?" he growled. He was on edge, his high was coming to an end he could feel it. Addie gave him a dirty look.  
" I don't know, act like a fucking friend you prick." She threw another grape at him. It hit him between the eyes and bounced back at her. He was inches away from strangling the girl.  
"what the fuck do you want me to say? Huh? Everyone's sad. everyone has problems. Deal. With. It." Addie's eyes brimmed with unshed tears. She looked down at the near empty bowl of grapes. Trevor was a tad bit surprised, normally Addie would throw a temper tantrum. He was surprised she didn't slam the bowl of grapes in his face and storm to his bedroom. Or that she didn't pull her pistol out and bash him good on the side of his skull, But she closed down. This wasn't like Addie at all.  
"shit," he muttered. And ran a hand through his thinning hairline. "I'm sorry, okay. I just had a bad day." Addie nodded, but didn't say anything. "please talk to me, you're creeping me out." Addie didn't look at him as she mumbled something. Trevor growled in frustration and turned to the girl. "what?"  
"can we cuddle?" Addie said a little louder this time her face scrunched up as if she was trying not to cry. Trevor was speechless. He had never seen Addie cry and she never wanted him to touch her. In fact Ever since she had fell through his roof a few months back, he had never seen her cry and when he would pat her on the back or try to get close she would move away from him.  
"please, " she whispered. "I miss my mom and sister. When I was sad they would hug me." Trevor stared down her. She finally looked up at him. Had she trusted him enough to… cuddle with him?  
"okay…" he said lamely and silently cursed himself. Why was he acting like such a pussy? He was the Trevor Philips! People knew his name, they feared him. Addie slowly moved toward him as if trying not to scare him away. She moved close to his side melding her body against his. Her right arm moving across his stomach. His right arm moving around her shoulders. She then buried her face into his side and begun to cry. Her shoulders shaking with each sob. Trevor suddenly found himself whispering encouraging words to her.  
"hey, hey," he said softly. "it's okay, tell uncle T. What's going on" Addie pulled away from his side and told him about the incident with the bikers.

Addie was leaving chef with the ingredients he need for the new batch, when two bikers from the lost confronted her outside the lab sight. She had forgotten her pistol and only had her switchblade chef had given her the day they met. She refused to go with the bikers when they attacked. She managed to fight them off, but was blindsided by a third biker that was hiding. The three had hauled her to a quiet corner to "have a word" with her. The third biker had groped her while the other two had laughed and said her body was going to be a present for Trevor as a warning that the lost was coming back. The third biker argued that he wanted some fun before killing her. He had advanced on her with a predatory smile and unzipped his pants, thank goodness chef had followed and shot the other two while Addie stabbed mister rapist in the dick with her blade.

Trevor stared down at the girl anger swirling through his limbs he was going to kill the rest of those sad sacks.  
"I forgot how it felt to feel helpless." Addie whispered as she drew invisible circles with her finger on Trevor shirt. "oh and it didn't end there," she snarled. "fucking Barbara calls me and tells me that her boyfriend wants to shoot a porno, and guess who she wanted to do it with!? Me!" Addie looked super at Trevor anger swirling in her bright brown eyes. "how fucking low can she be? And when I said no she like 'oh, so you sell drugs and you're too good for porn?' I don't fucking sell drugs Bitch! I'm the right hand woman of Trevor fucking Philips!" Trevor face broke into a grin. He felt pride make it's way to his heart, he never had someone declare something like that. But something gnawed at him.  
"wouldn't it be illegal if you starred in porn? You're like seventeen right?" Addie looked up at him in confusion. She pulled away from him, a smile suddenly blooming on her face.  
"what? Trevor, you think I'm seventeen?" Trevor looked down at her confused. He nodded his head. She burst into laughter burying her face on his side once again. Getting offended, he tried to pull away from her.  
"don't fucking laugh at me! " he snapped. Addie pulled him close, her laughter ebbing away.  
"I'm sorry! It was cute! But I'm 28!" Trevor mouth fell open in shock. What the hell? She didn't look twenty-eight. She had a youthful glow, her skin was soft looking… wait she was of age?  
"so does that mean we can bone? " Addie rolled her eyes. "I mean you don't look 28." Addie smiled.  
"thank my Filipino mom for my good looks, and my Mexican dad for my temper." Trevor laughed and leaned back into the couch, suddenly feelings tired. His high was gone, Addie returned to his side.  
"if you tell anyone about this, I'll rip your throat out." Addie threatened as she snuggled up close to him. Trevor gave a short mocking laugh.  
"I was about to say the same thing bright eyes." His eyelid felt heavy with sleep. he smile as she wrapped her arm around his waist, and her breaths became deep with sleep.

 


	2. Halloween time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> halloween!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this head cannon that Trevor is really sweet with people he cares about (well with women) . I just love fluff! Maybe I'll write some smut later, I don't know!  
> ( i wrote this last year but never posted it)

Addie was sitting on the floor of Trevor trailer. She was dressed in sleeping shorts and a black tank top. Her pencil skirt she used as pajamas were missing, she had a feeling that Trevor had something to do with it. She was furiously scribbling in a sketchbook with her right hand and eating popcorn from a metal bowl with her left. The roar of Trevor's Bodhi informed her that Trevor was home. She ignored him as he waltzed in the trailer.

"hell-fucking-lo!" he sang as he made his way to the fridge. Addie raised her left hand in greeting and continued to draw. Trevor snatched a beer from the fridge and slammed the door shut surveying the living quarters. "you cleaned up." He said as he twisted the cap off the bottle.

"yeah, cause you're a dirty fucking pig." Addie finally spoke in jest. Trevor gave a laugh and took a swig from the bottle. Addie froze and looked up at him in confusion, Trevor was in a good mood? That's when she noticed the bite marks on his neck and scratches on his arms. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Hey it was no secret that she had a crush on Trevor, but seeing the evidence all over him made her a little angry.

"did you take my pencil skirt?" Trevor gave her a feigned look of confusion. "you know the one I sleep in? The black one with silver cheetah prints scattered all over it?" she pressed. Trevor shook his head and took a drink.

"maybe it was with the bag of clothes you didn't want." He answered. Addie raised an eyebrow. She had noticed that the bag had been missing too.

"where is that bag?" Trevor finished his beer and tossed the bottle in the sink.

"I gave it to Ursula." he answered leaning back against the sink. Addie stood up, drawing forgotten ; rage blazing through her.

"you gave my fucking clothes to your booty call?" her voice strangely calm. Trevor nodded.

"yeah! You fucking didn't want them!" Trevor shouted back. His good mood suddenly disappearing.

"those clothes were for the homeless ladies back at Los Santos! Not your mentally unstable fuck buddy!" Addie shouted. She knew she was being childish but she didn't want Ursula to have her things, especially if it meant Ursula was going to wear them when she fucked Trevor.

Trevor moved from the counter and toward Addie, he was inches from her. Addie glared up at him.

"are you really angry about the clothes? ," Trevor whispered. "are you jealous of who I've been with." Addie saw red, he was making fun of her. She made a loud screeching sound as she somehow manage to snatch up the bowl of popcorn and slam it into his face.

"fucking eat it Philips!" Addie screamed slamming him into the counter. Trevor stumbled back in surprise and struggled against her hold. He was surprised how a tiny five foot -three woman was so strong.

Leaning far back until his back was laid on the counter, he managed to slip out of her struggle. the bowl slipped from her grip and to the floor spilling popcorn over her bare feet and his combat boots. She cried out in surprise as she fell on top of him. He spun her around and locked his legs around her hips and arms around her neck. The shrill ring of her cellphone caused them to hesitate.

"let go of me dumb ass!" Addie shrieked struggling from in his grip. She felt something hard poking her the back and hoped it was his pistol. Trevor shook his head. The phone still ringing.

"no way bright eyes," his grip tightened. "you'll just attack me again."

"you smell like fucking rancid fish soup!" Addie shouted struggling against Trevor. The phone finally went quiet. "maybe Ursula should wash herself before fucking anybody!" Addie's phone went off again. Trevor laughed and kept his arms in place. Addie smelled like soap and her hair was the smell of strawberries. She brought her legs up to her chest, and used all her weight to fall to the ground. She hunched over and Trevor went flying over her back . She quickly moved to her phone that was placed next to her sketchbook and answered with a breathy "hello"

"what the fuck!?" Trevor shouted as he rolled to his feet. Addie held up a hand to silence him. "you're pushing your luck bright eyes!" Addie pulled the phone from her ear and glared at Trevor.

"it's Tracy." Addie answered his glower. Trevor snatched the phone from her grip and put the call of speaker. Addie made a noise of frustration. Did Tracy have bad news? Was Michael in trouble?

" are you coming tonight?" Tracy asked her voice coming through the phone speakers. Trevor raised an eyebrow.

"to the Halloween party?" Addie asked. Tracy gave a joyful noise.

"yay!" Tracy cheered. "you remembered!" Addie gave a soft smile.

"yeah, I'll be there." Addie answered. Tracy cheered again.

"don't forget to dress up! Oh and if you see Trevor tell him he's invited! Okay bye!" Tracy hung up. Addie growled in frustration as she snatched her phone from Trevor And pocketed it.

"where you going to tell me about this Halloween party?" Trevor asked. Addie turned to him looking defeated.

"I did." was all she said as she walked away from him and went in to his room slamming the door shut. "party starts at eight!" she called through the close door. Trevor picked up the metal bowl on the floor and chucked it at the closed room door. It missed and flew in to the bathroom. He was about to leave when something caught his eye. Looking down he saw Addie sketchbook laid open. He bent down and picked it up. To his surprise there was an accurately drawn picture of Franklin. Flipping through the sketchbook he saw art of him, Michael, and Franklin. There was a picture of him holding up Hugo, Addie's beloved sniper gun that she had decked out with her first heist money. Trevor knew she doodle and scribbled but he didn't know she could draw as well as this. The last page in the sketchbook was of him sleeping on the couch and an unfinished figure near him indicated it was Addie. Closing the sketchbook he gently places it on the counter and realized what he had to do.

Addie sat on the couch waiting for Trevor to return he had been gone for a while now. It was almost time for the party to start. She wasn't dressed up because Tracy wanted them to be in matching outfits for the party. Addie knew Tracy probably had picked a 'sexy' costume however that meant more skin and less clothing. Trevor finally came into the trailer he was dressed as a military officer, Addie however noticed the blood splattered across the chest and bullet holes along the chest and legs. She couldn't help but smile he had dressed up, and she couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked in a uniform.

"alright let's go!" Trevor made a 'let's get going' movement and Addie followed him out the trailer.

"where's your costume? " Trevor asked as Addie declared she was going to drive. Trevor followed Addie to her stolen vehicle and climbed inside. She answered him once inside.

"Tracy picked my costume for me." Trevor burst in to a fit of laughter. Addie smiled along. She knew what he was thinking.

"I don't think lingerie counts as a costume." Addie hit him playfully in the arm.

"be nice." was all she said as she gunned it down the highway.

About half an hour later, Paranoia flooded Trevor as Addie pulled up to an unknown house.

"this isn't Mikey's house." Trevor stated as Addie climbed out if the car.

"he rented it for the party, he didn't want you to destroy his house. " she stated. "please behave," Trevor looked down at her with a eyebrow raised. "this was Tracy's idea, so please no fighting, no drugs, no killing." Trevor didn't say anything but nodded. He didn't want another reason for Addie to slam something in his face again. Trevor followed the smaller woman up to the gigantic house and rung the doorbell. Jimmy answered the door. He was dressed in his normal attire.

"hey, uncle t!" Jimmy gave Trevor a hug and shyly waved at Addie. "Tracy! Addie's here!" a squeal rang somewhere from inside the house. As the two entered. They noticed the house was decorated to the nines. Skeletons, ghouls and monsters decorations were plastered against the walls and ceiling. Adorable pumpkins, bats and spiders where scattered along the furniture. Michael came from the left of the foyer dressed in a snazzy zoot suit. He reminded Addie of a silent film actor.

"hey you two!" he greeted Addie with a kiss on the cheek. And a pat on Trevor shoulder. A squeal caught their attention as Tracy dressed in robe ran down the stairs. she was Speaking a million words a minute, then grabbed Addie by the hand and dragged the poor girl off upstairs for dress up.

One by one the guest begun to arrive, Franklin and Lamar had arrived a few minutes before Addie and Tracy had finally came down stairs. Michael, Franklin, Lamar, Trevor and Lester (who was feeling out of his element) crowded the buffet area, throwing back shots and drink beer.

"alright gentleman!" Tracy sang as she dramatically entered the kitchen. "this is a sight to see." She threw her arms up as if presenting somebody. the men turned to Tracy wondering what she was talking about. "the lovely Addie!" Tracy declared. However Addie was no where in sight. Franklin and Lamar stifled a laugh, Michael playfully punched Franklin in the arm giving him a 'warning' look

"uhhh Trace?" Michael pointed behind her with the head of his beer bottle. Tracy turned to saw Addie wasn't behind her. With a "ugh" she left the kitchen and returned with a struggling Addie. Addie was dressed in a High Neck Mermaid Appliques Backless Lace-up Evening Dress That was golden, her Mohawk was combed and gelled to mirror the 1920's style. The men were surprised how different Addie looked. Addie was blushing fiercely, she was embarrassed. She had never dressed up like this before and her crew had never seen her in a dress. Nobody said nothing until "damn dog!" came from Lamar's mouth. " you be looking like a fine little honey over there! " he then reached his fist out for a fist bump and Addie return the gesture. One by one the men complimented her, all but Trevor. He just took a drink from his beer and watched her over the bottle. Addie fidgeted under the gaze of Trevor. Why wasn't he saying anything? Just then the music blasted through the house, Amanda shouted that it was her favorite song. Britney Spears "gimme more' caused People to cheer, people begun to move to the livingroom And dance. Tracy raced to the living room telling Addie that somebody owed her a dance, leaving the poor girl to awkwardly stand there alone. Addie stood awkwardly in front of her crew, she didn't know what to say. She felt uncomfortable, but yet beautiful it was something she rarely felt. However the way Trevor was looking at her made her feel... Ugly. Addie was staring down at the layers cloth on the floor. She wanted to crawl under a rock. Why didn't Tracy choose a costume that hid her face, or made her look like everyone else? Why did she have to choose a dress that would make Addie stick out like a sore thumb?

"hey shorty, " Franklin started calling Addie by his beloved nickname. "let's dance." Addie smiled at the younger man and took his hand as he lead her to the living room that somehow became the dance floor. Once the two were out of sight, Lamar followed an inappropriately dressed woman whose clothes resembled a stripper bunny, he hollered after her about how he had a Juicy carrot for miss bunny.

"what the hell's your problem t?" Michael asked once the two were out of sight. He Turned to Trevor. "Addie was waiting for you to say something." Trevor Looked at Michael in confusion, what now? "you know you never complimented her." Trevor scoffed.

"bullshit Mikey! I've complimented her plenty of times!" Trevor argued. "I've told her, her ass looks great in those shorts she wears and I call her sugar tits." Trevor took a swig from his beer bottle.

"dammit Trev! Those aren't compliments! Those are sexual harassment lawsuits waiting to happen!" Michael growled. Trevor was taken back by Michael's outburst. He thought for a second. He complimented her plenty of times... Right? They did cuddle a few days back, but everything went back to normal and Addie never mentioned it again. He had gotten a fatties from that, hard on's counted as a compliment. He turned to tell Michael that but as if reading his mind Michael answered.

"no T! Hard on's are not compliments!" Michael made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. "yeah sure show the kid your Dick! Hell maybe she'll Have the common sense to kick you in the head!" Michael snarled he was getting tired of Trevor attitude toward Addie. It was obvious that she had a crush on Trevor, but his best friend seem oblivious to it.

"hey!" Trevor snarled back. "she's not very nice to me! She slammed a bowl of popcorn in my face, Mikey!" Michael laughed and drowned his beer.

"she probably had go reason to." Michael took the beer Lester held out to him. "have you ever said thank you? Or 'hey Addie, thanks for having my back and saving my ass countless times?!" Michael made a sound of defeat and threw up his hands in the air sloshing beer here and there. Michael nodded to Lester and glared at Trevor before he made his exit to the 'dance floor'

Lester sighed and turned to Trevor. He really didn't want to bother with this situation, but Addie was his friend.

"listen, What Michael means is that you don't show her your appreciation to her at all. Compliments are included. You see, we: Michael, Franklin, and I, all show our appreciation to Addie in our own ways. She helps me do my things and I help her with stocks and bonds, hell I even went to a convention with her because she asked. Michael invites her to dinner with the family, or let's her on the sets of his movies, hell he even gives her tips and helps her out with 'stuff' and Franklin? He shows her appreciation by taking her to 'fun' place or teaches her how to drive a stick. But you? you have yet to show her anything. You can't keep this up, because you're bound to lose her." Lester then turned and wondered to the dance floor he didn't want to have Trevor take out his aggression on him.

Anger surged through Trevor , he then turned to the bottles of alcohol and snatched up a bottle of whiskey, he popped off the top and took a big swig. Hell, he felt like shit. He knew he had to clear the air with Addie. He was going to say something thing nice to her, even if she didn't want it. He made his way to the living room, taking a deep breath. He stood at the threshold of the kitchen /living room scanning the area looking for Addie. Michael and Amanda were dancing Jimmy and Tracy looked away with embarrassment, but the secret smiles on their faces indicated that they were secretly pleased that their parents were getting along. Lester sat on a couch near the bay window chatting with a girl that was dressed as a Goth, he was swaying slightly from being tipsy. The flask in his had was being passed to the Goth girl, and she looked smitten. Trevor's eyes finally landed on Addie she was leaning against the wall with Franklin, they were drinking and standing very close to one another. Trevor felt something ping in him. A feeling of jealousy came out of nowhere, as Franklin leaned down whispering something in Addie's ear. She burst into laughter burying her face on his shoulder. Her plum lipstick drawing Trevor's eyes to her lips. Franklin laughed with her and then kissed her on the forehead, she looked up at him with an unreadable look. She then whispered something in his ear. Trevor felt the growl escape his mouth, his fist where tightening at his sides. Franklin then wrapped an arm around Addie shoulders and gave her a squeeze. With a mischievous look Addie took Franklin's hand and begun to lead Franklin toward the staircase that lead upstairs to the spare bedrooms.

Rage filled Trevor's body. How dare Franklin take advantage of Addie! How dare she flirt with Franklin in front of him! Oh the two of them where going to get an earful of his thoughts. As he moved across the dance floor, trying to catch up with the two; Tracy caught his arm.

"uncle Trevor! Dance with me!" Tracy sang over the loud music. Trevor watched Addie and Franklin disappear up to the second floor, but he couldn't say no to his self-proclaimed niece. So he danced with her. The anger had become voices that riled him up, whispering what was going up in the spare bedroom. How Addie was being… he couldn't think of it. He… he didn't want to think about it. How can she treat him this way? Was he not the one who gave her a home when she crashed through his roof months ago!? Had he not taught her how to protect T. P.I? He had given her Hugo, after their first heist against the new chapter of the lost! He stumbled in to Michael who in return patted him in the shoulder, and continued to dance with Amanda. Did Michael know what his prodigy was doing up there with his Addie!? Finally an image he was trying to repress made way to his mind, it was Addie laid out on a bed her Mohawk messy and lips bruised from kissing. Her eyes clouded with lust… he let out a snarl and punched the random guy grinding up against Tracy in the face, the guy went down like a ton of bricks. However the drunk guest cheered and went on with dancing. Trevor then pushed through the swaying bodies on the dance floor, and stalked towards the staircase.

Jimmy , Lamar, and miss bunny were sitting on the stairs smoking a blunt and laughing at random thing Jimmy was spewing in his high. Trevor ignored the three as he started up the stairs.

"bathroom is the first door on the right uncle t!" Jimmy called after Trevor as he stormed up the stairs two at a time when he reached the top of the stairs, six identical white door greeted him. He couldn't figure out what door Addie and Franklin where behind. Damn! He picked up the nearest items next to him, which happened to be a side table and chucked it into the wall across from him.

The noise caused five doors to open. Half-naked couples stared at him with wide eyes. Franklin stared at him from the door to the far corner of the hallway. There he was the traitor! Trevor stomped toward the younger man.

"what's going on dog?" Franklin asked genuine concern in his brown eyes, as Trevor approached him. Before Trevor could reach out to strangle the young man. A half naked blonde came out from behind Franklin, wrapping her long arms around his chest.

"come on hot stuff! We were just getting to the good part." She licked Franklin's ear. However when the young lady saw Trevor, she backed away from Franklin and disappeared in to the dark room. Trevor's rage vanished almost instantly.

"who the hell is that?" he asked turning to Franklin.

"Addie's honey friend Kim." Franklin gave the figure lounging on the bed a devilish smirk. He turned back to Trevor. "tell Addie 'thank you' dawg." With that Franklin closed the door on Trevor surprised face.

Addie stared down at the lit pool. After she had introduced Franklin and Kim, she snuck away from the party to get away from the men who were ogling her or asking for a dance. She need to think. She was confused about Trevor he hasn't said anything but stared at her. Was he upset that she wore this dress? Or was he mocking her for being 'girly' did he think she was a hipster? Was he think of giving his bff Ursula her new dress? Ugh he pissed her off some times. She shook her head from the impending thoughts of Trevor. She had grown up in a family that made her feel ugly when she felt beautiful, she was constantly picked on for her clothes and what she wanted to wear. Her family thought it was helpful, but in fact they had been setting her up for disaster. She constantly second guessed her outfits and shoes, she didn't wear make up because she was afraid. Hell it took her forever to wear shorts, sandy shores was too hit to wear pants. She seemed to have only shorts, crop tops and biker boots. Sometimes she wanted to wear cure stuff. But the memories of her family questioning her clothing choices would stop her from that. Hell, she wore clothes that she had modified from Trevor's old clothes.

She made a frustrated noise and looked up to the stars hoping their glow would calm her mind. However since the house was to close to the city, there wasn't that many, maybe one or two. She loved stars and wonders what it felt to shine as bright as one. A presence behind her made her slowly turn. Barbara and her douche bag boyfriend, Kyle greeted her. Barbara was tall with a fake ass and fake tits, her natural brunette hair dyed a tacky blonde ombre , as if the hair dresser didn't want to spend anymore time with her. Kyle was opposite of Barbara, he was short, in a cheap tacky suit of animal patterns and hair so gelled up that it looked plastic.

"I'm not doing your stupid porno." Addie spat. She was tired of their constant calls and text messages about the stupid issue.

"but Addie! We're gonna make a lot of money!" Barbara pouted and stomped her foot like a child. Addie rolled her eyes and begun to walk past them. Kyle stepped in her way.

"listen sweet thing, " he started looking at her over the rim of his sunglasses. Addie fought the urge to slap them off his face declaring it was night time. "it was cute at first, but now it's annoying." Kyle stepped close to Addie. "you're going to do this fucking porno, or else the FIB, police, and IAA will hear about your sugar daddy's 'business'" Kyle whispered. Addie looked up at Barbara she was nodding and smiling as if she was encouraging her boyfriend.

"who else knows about my 'sugar daddy's business'?" Addie asked softly feigning sadness. Kyle smiled as looked at Barbara as if they had won.

"just the two of us." He answered. Addie made an oh sound and gave a cold look between the two.

"well, you people are not fucking nice."

Trevor found himself wondering into the kitchen, all the previous occupants were gone. He pulled a beer from the black plastic cauldron and popped off the metal top with his teeth. He drowned the beer and tossed it behind him. He was not in the mood to be around anybody in fact he just wanted to leave. He reached in to his military jacket he had stole from a solider and pulled out his pipe he need some thing to take his mind off of Addie. Before he could light up, screams were heard coming from the backyard. He pocket the pipe and moved toward the door that leads outside. In the moonlight he recognized the golden dress, but now it was covered in blood. As he pulled open the door he saw Addie ripping the hunters knife from Kyle's stomach and slit his throat as she pushed him away from her.

Addie Turned to look at Barbara , she had fallen to the ground as she tried to run. Her chunky high heels causing her to much weight on her feet.

"why would you do this to me Barbara?" Addie asked her voice quiet and hurt. "I thought we were friends? You were a good lay sweetie, but when you threaten Trevor business, you threaten me. If anything happens to that man, I can't finish the game and I can't go home." Addie took a step closer to Barbara and knelt down to be eye level with the fake blonde. "I don't like killing people, but you two left me no choice." Barbara opened her mouth to scream but Addie slit her throat with a flick of her wrist. Addie stood up and watched her former booty call / friend die. Tears threatened to spill, but Addie refused to cry. She really wanted to spare them but she knew they were compromising Trevor's business. If the police or the FIB got hold of Trevor's history or what he was up to, everyone involved would have be in trouble. Addie wiped the blood off her face and the stray tear that had manage to slip. Barbara had been a great friend until Kyle sunk his poisonous nails in to her.

"I fucking love you!" a voice shouted surprising Addie. She spun around knife out ready to attack. Trevor was stalking toward her, there was a little pep in his step. "you beautiful blood soaked angel! Look at this he's like you!" Trevor framed his crotch with his hands, a bulge stared back at Addie. "oh he fucking loves you!" Addie growled.

"dammit Trevor! A fucking hard on is not a compliment!" she shouted chucking the knife at him. Trevor dodged the deadly weapon and ran up to her, picking her up and spinning her around in glee. He set her back on her feet and thumped her on the back. Embarrassment grew through her, Trevor always found away to make her shy sometimes. But she was still mad at him. For Ursula, for giving Ursula her clothes, for not saying anything; hell she heard him compliment Ursula tons of times.

"don't touch me." Addie snapped. "I'm still mad at you." Trevor gave a loud laugh and shook his head. He then took a deep breathe and took her jaw gently in his hand forcing her to look up at him. Addie glared daggers up at the taller man.

"I'm sorry," he started. His honey eyes bore in to her reddish brown. "you look amazing in that dress and I just wanted to say thank you. Also Michael informed me that my sexual harassment lawsuits compliments need to stop with you." Addie's eyes widen she hadn't expected him to say any of this. "you're a great employee at T.P.I." he let go of her jaw and gently ran a finger down her cheek. Still shocked Addie looked around as if she was waiting for somebody to pop out with a camera and laugh at her.

"thank you Trevor." She whispered. There was apart of her that wanted to tell Trevor how she felt, but she had to find the courage to reveal that vulnerable part of her. Trevor stared down at her, he watch her nibble on her bottom lip as if she was thinking about something.

"hey uncle t! Dad looking for you! " Jimmy's voice caught their attention . Trevor raised a hand in understanding, then returned his gaze to Addie. She was now looking at the ground probably embarrassed. Sometimes he wished he knew how to draw so he could draw her in this moment. Then he remembered why he had left earlier in the day.

"before I forget, " Trevor started as he reached inside his jacket pulling out a medium size leather bound book. "I noticed yours was getting full, so I got you a new one." Addie took the book from his hands in confusion. She opened the cover and saw it was a brand new sketchbook. The first page had a little note scribbled on it. 'hope this will help u, keep drawing u r really good.' Then there was an arrow drawn pointing to some blood splatter on the page 'ignore this I did not steal this book' Addie couldn't help but laugh at the note. She looked up to see Trevor watching her with a smile. She closed the book and found herself hugging the psychopath before her.

"thanks Trevy Trev."Addie whispered as he hugged her back. Maybe she would wait, or maybe she won't ever tell him. But until then she had these precious moments with him. even if he could be a total ass.


	3. Hell of a Time in Los Santos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor get jealous of addie spending time with franklin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trevor’s potty mouth, violence and gun fights

Trevor entered his trailer to see Addie sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on his small TV. She looked irked and was pressing the button with force. Trevor noticed her jaw clenching and unclenching. Trevor was about to ask her what was wrong when somebody yelled from the bathroom. 

“Abby!” The voice shouted. “Trevor said I look nice in your clothes.” 

“Nobody  gives  a fuck Ursula!” Addie shouted back chucking the controller in the direction of the bathroom. When she finally noticed Trevor standing there, she jumped to her feet, throwing the pillow she was clutching at him. He managed to dodge the pillow it crashed in to the clean dishes behind him.  

“Listen up asshole” Addie hissed as she stomped up at him. “Your bitch came here uninvited, a started to demand things from me. You lucky I’m so fucking nice. But now I’ leaving before I blow her up with your fucking trailer.” Addie snarled. She then went to the couch to slip on her boots. Trevor couldn’t help but noticed she was dressed in  cutoff  jeans short and a crop top of her favorite metal band. “Gods she is so fucking annoying,” Addie muttered as she picked up her guitar case.  

“Where are you going?” Trevor asked stepping in Addie way as she moved past him. Addie glared at him. 

“Lamar and Franklin need my help.” She shoved Trevor from her., but since he was bigger than her it was like moving a statue. “If she’s not gone by the time I come back, I’m spending the night at franks.” She grabbed her leather jacket hanging by the bedroom door. “I can’t believe you invited her here! She’s wearing my fucking favorite skirt.” Addie didn’t wait for Trevor to answer as she stormed past him and out the trailer door. Trevor followed her, he wanted to tell her that he didn’t invite Ursula over, but he knew that they were the same, a bad temper never made them listen. Trevor watched her climb on her stolen motorcycle and tear off in to the hot day.  

“ Abby!" Ursula  screamed. “You’re out of toilet paper!” Trevor growled stalking back in to his trailer. 

Addie made it to Franklin’s house in record time. She parked beside Franklin’s car; she slammed her helmet on the seat of her motorcycle and took a deep breath. She had to get that out, she didn’t want Franklin or Lamar think that she was too emotional to help them out. Addie let herself in; chop greeted her with a jump and tried to lick at her. She scratched the large animal and gave him a few cuddles before calling for Franklin. Franklin called back telling her to give him a moment. Chop followed Addie to the kitchen; she washed her hands, and then moved to his fridge to make lunch. 

“Damn Shorty, Trevor’s not feeding  you?” Franklin  asked as he entered the kitchen. Addie pushed a plate of food toward Franklin after a quick hug. Franklin took the plate and sat across from her. 

“Where’s Lamar?” She asked as she bit in to her sandwich. Franklin shrugged as he opened the fridge near him grabbing a beer. Chop whined at Addie’s feet. 

“He  ain’t  called me yet.” Addie nodded and ate her lunch in silence. Chop whined every now and then. Addie couldn’t help but to think about Trevor and Ursula. She could feel that anger she had pushed aside bubble up again with vengeance. Addie stabbed at the slice of peach with such force that the knife stabbed in to the counter. “Damn, homie, he’ll call soon.” Franklin said. Addie looked up at him in surprise. She quickly pulled the knife from the counter, her face red with embarrassment. 

“Sorry,” she tossed the knife on her plate. “It’s not about Lamar.” She took a sip from Franklin’s beer. “Trevor’s just annoying the crap out of me.” Franklin snickered. 

“Took you this long to realize how much of a pain in the ass he could be?” Addie gave a laugh. “Michael’s been telling you.” Addie nodded.  “ So,  what happened?” Franklin asked. Addie sighed.  

“His Booty call made an unannounced visit, and kept bossing me around.” She gave chop her crust for her sandwich. “She’s so annoying.” Franklin nodded finishing his lunch. 

“I met her once, and that girl was crazy.” Franklin downed his beer. He patted chop with his other hand as the large animal placed his head on  franklin's  lap. 

“Hey bitch!” A voice shouted coming from the front door. “You ready or not?” Lamar entered the kitchen greeting the two with fist bumps. “You two fools ready for some action?” Addie nodded. 

“Let me get Hugo!” She jumped off the stool to the living room to get her guitar case. Soon the trio was in Lamar’s car making their way to their destination.  

“ So,  what’s up?” Addie asked leaning forward. Franklin turned to Lamar in question. Lamar smiled at Addie and Franklin that mischievous grin.  

“We  gotta  check the rest of them bitches that still call stretch their leader.” Lamar answered. Franklin groaned. He knew it was never easy when it came to Lamar. 

“What?  Yo , dawg you fucking said that you wanted back up while you exchanged goods.” Franklin snapped. Lamar laughed. 

“Who you think got the goods n—-“Lamar laughed. Addie shook her head. She knew with Lamar it was always tricky but his missions were the most fun.  Twenty minutes later Lamar finally pulled his car in a front of a house in a rundown cul-de-sac in east los Santos. Addie looked up at the house, it was well kept the front yard was covered in lawn decorations. The house reminded her of a neighbor she once had. 

The trio climbed out of the car, Addie surveyed the area, she wanted to know the best exit just  in  case everything went south; and with Lamar that tend to happen a lot. Lamar nodded his head toward the house. Franklin moved toward the house with Lamar; but a stray cat caught Addie’s attention. Crouching down Addie begun to pet the feline, as Lamar and Franklin entered the house to conduct business.  

Trevor parked a few hundred feet from where Addie and the others had entered. Michael sat next to Trevor a bored expression on his face.  

“What the fuck t?” Michael asked. Trevor pulled the binoculars from his eyes, he turned to Michael. “You said we were going to have a drink.”  

“I’m just making sure that nobody fucks this up.” Trevor answered nonchalantly. Michael rolled his eyes. 

“This is considered stalking t.” He watched as Addie pulled the stray cat in to her lap. “You said that we were  gonna  hang out.” Michael muttered. Loud gunshots rung from inside the house, Michael and Trevor moved from the bodhi, guns drawn; Michael his pistol and Trevor his shotgun.  

As the two approached the house, they noticed Addie was nowhere in sight. Figures begun to pour from the houses surrounding the house, guns were drawn and the battle began. Trevor used parked car as cover, Michael followed his lead. 

“Shit, T! I just wanted to go to the fucking vanilla unicorn for a fucking drink!” Michael shouted shooting at the enemies. Trevor would take his opportunity to pop up and shoot the incoming targets. His eyes scanning the area looking for Addie, A few targets behind him fell dead. Surprised Trevor ducked down. 

“Hey assholes!” Addie's voice rang over the gunshots. “You got two to your right and four coming up from the south west!” Trevor quickly took out the figures he was informed about. Michael took out the four, but the more they took out the more enemies appeared. 

“There’s too many of them!” Michael shouted as he shot the figure that managed to sneak close to him. 

“ Oh,  cry me a fucking river Mikey!” Trevor sang. He then reached in to his pocket and pulled out a hand Grenade. “Plan b!” He pulled the pin, chucked it over the body of his hiding spot. The explosion caught any unsuspecting victims. Loud roars of motorcycles caught both men attention. 

“I told you he’s here!” A voice shouted over the chaos. Trevor peeked over the car to see the new chapter of the lost making their way toward him shooting at the enemies that shot at them. 

“You’re dead Philips!” One of the members shouted before taking a bullet to the head. That’s when full blown hell took over; it was the lost vs. the gangsters vs. the crew. 

“Hey try to get closer to the house!” Addie shouted from the roof top. “We got a few cars coming this way!” Trevor looked up at Addie; she looked like death’s angel. Her leather jacket flapping in the wind, her crop top fluttered with each shot, her cut off were covered in splatters of blood he noticed a tattoo that wrapped around her upper left thigh, it was a replica of the one he had around his neck. When did she get that? His eyes widen when she suddenly turned her rifle at him. She pulled the trigger. A body fell next to him. “Keep your eyes on the fight cowboy!” Addie shouted smiling at him; blood was splattered across her face. 

“Come on T!” Michael shouted moving toward the house; Trevor followed shooting who he can. 

Addie took out as many enemies as she can, until the sirens rose. She jumped from the roof, entered the back of the house with Hugo slung on her back as well as her guitar case. A gas can caught her attention, she grabbed it. 

“Hey guys, I have an idea.” Addie huffed as she poured the gas through the interior of the house she caught up with the crew. “Come on.” She moved toward the kitchen, she ripped the gas tube from behind the stove, all the men moved out the  sliding  door leading to the back yard. Addie dumped what was left on the kitchen floor. She followed the guys outside. As they jumped over the fence in the backyard, she followed straddling the fence to shoot at the gas trail. Trevor caught her as she jumped  down.”Run !” She shouted as she ran for it, the others followed her suit. As they made it through the alleyways a loud explosion erupted behind them. 

“Holy shit dawg!” Lamar shouted once the crew was far away from the crime scene. “That was fucking  ballah !” Everyone looked at him. 

“I got to admit, it has been a while.” Michael smiled, thumping Franklin on the back. 

“Shit, man” Franklin said between pants of breath. “I thought we was done for.” Trevor let out a loud whoop. 

“Did I fucking tell you Mikey?” Trevor asked. Michael rolled his eyes. 

“What the hell are you two doing here?” Addie asked turning to the older men. They both looked at each other. 

“Who care Shorty,” Franklin spoke up. “They helped us, we good.” Addie glared daggers at Trevor before she pulled off her guitar  case  she placed it at her feet, she put Hugo in before pulling out her first aid box. 

“All right who is first?” She asked opening the box. 

“I found you motherfucker!” A voice shouted. They all looked up to see a solo member of the lost. Addie found herself shoving Michael and Trevor out of the way as the cyclist pulled the trigger. She screamed in pain as the bullet hit her in the left  clavical . She fell at Trevor’s  feet;  black spider webbed her vision. 

Trevor saw red, he lunged at the cyclist. More spilled in to the alley, four in total. After snapping the neck of the initial shooter’s, he managed to snap up his gun and killed the remaining four. 

“We got to get out of here dawg!” Franklin shouted he had gathered up his arms. “Addie’s bleeding out.” Trevor nodded rage engulfing him. He could see more coming. 

“Go. I need to finish this.” Trevor snapped. Franklin nodded. Michael closed Hugo’s case, he picked it slinging over his shoulder. 

“You know where to meet us t.” Michel called to Trevor as the three remaining men left the area. Trevor picked up a shotgun ready to take out the lost that wanted him dead. 

              Addie woke up to the smell of cigar and whiskey. She was laid out on Michael’s couch; a soft feeling blanket covered her. She felt thirsty, her throat burned, her clavicle burned and pounded with pain. Nausea flooded her senses; she was going to puke on Michael’s expensive couch. 

“Addie,” Michael appeared next to her, he was crouching down. He gently moved her hair from her face. “Hey kid, don’t move it’s  gonna  hurt.” He pushed a cup to her mouth, she drank greedily. Addie tried to sit up, Michael hurried to help her. “Our doctor friend, took the bullet out, he gave you some pills.” He refilled her cup. She drank it all.  

“I feel sick.” She whispered. 

“That the meds.” Michael answered. Franklin entered the living room area with a tray of fruits slices and crackers. Michael sat next to Addie; he took the tray from Franklin. Franklin refilled Addie’s cup, before taking a seat at the end of the couch. 

“Is Trevor okay?” Addie asked before taking a gulp of her drink.  

“He ran after them lost boys.” Franklin said as took a sip of his beer. “The doctor said for you to eat something with the meds.” Addie gently took a slice apple from the tray Michael held out to her. She nibbled the fruit her stomach a whirl of feeling. She wanted to puke but at the same time she was angry with herself. She growled at herself as she  threw  the apple at Michaels TV. She cried out in pain. 

“Whoa kid what the fuck?” Michael asked in surprise of her sudden outburst. 

“Why am I weak?” She snarled, tears rimming her eyes. “I couldn’t…” she whispered. Franklin and Michael turned to each other in question.  They didn’t understand what she was talking about. 

“You are not weak.” Everyone turned to see Trevor leaning against the threshold of the living room, he was covered in blood. “You saved our asses.” He took a few steps into the living room. “You took a bullet for me and Mikey.” Addie stared up at him tears now streaming down her face. “That's not fucking weakness.” Addie quickly wiped at her face. Michael and Franklin nodded in agreement to Trevor’s words. 

“T’s right Addie. You kick ass.” Michael downed a glass of scotch he had poured for himself. Trevor moved to stand in front of Addie. 

“Are you well enough to come home?” He asked softly. Michael let out a humorless laugh while he shook his head. 

“Yeah, sure Trevor,  maybe  she can clean your fucking trailer while she’s at it!” Michael snarled. “Fucking look at her, Of course she’s not well enough to go home. Look at her you fucking idiot!” 

“Fuck you Mikey!” Trevor roared. As he turned to look down at Michael, Addie rolled her eyes. 

“As much as I like to watch you two make out, would you knock that shit out” Addie snapped. She suddenly groaned a gently grabbed at her wound. The mixture of her medication and pain was making her woozy. Michael and Trevor looked at each other, then glanced at Addie. Feeling dizzy Addie found herself leaning over to rest her head on Michaels shoulder. Michael was the closest to a father figure, he reminded her of her own father. Michael saw Addie as one of his own, Franklin as well. “I feel sick.” She whimpered. Michael ruffled her hair. 

“Here kid, have one of these.” Michael handed Addie a bottle of pills. Addie made a fart sound with her mouth. 

“Pain killers make me sick.” She whined. Michael was about to argue with her when Trevor’s cell phone begun to ring. Everyone watched him as he answered it.  

“What do you want?” He asked gruffly.  It was Ursula, she was demanding that Trevor return the trailer; she was getting bored. Trevor growled that he was going to be there soon and not to touch anything. He hung up irate. Trevor pocketed his phone and looked down at Addie. “I’m going to get some of your stuff from home. I think you should stay here a few days.” Trevor kissed Addie on the forehead. “Rest, and don’t work too hard.” Trevor nodded to Michael and Franklin, just as he was about to leave Addie grabbed his hand. 

“Please don’t leave,” she whispered. Trevor stared down at her; he couldn’t help but look down at her tiny hand holding his. “Stay with me until I fall asleep, please.” Trevor couldn’t help but give her a small smile. Michael and Franklin watched Trevor move to the  other  side of the young woman. Franklin watched as Trevor got settled next to her, he pulled off his dirty leather jacket, tossing it aside and opened his arms so Addie could cuddle against him. Michael and Franklin couldn’t help but watched in shock, the most violent person they knew cuddling with the  hot-tempered  young woman that literally fell into their lives. 

“Alright man, I  gonna  go home I’m tired.” Franklin stood up moving to the group on the couch. He  fist  bumped Michael, and Trevor, but kissed Addie on the top of her head, she gave his arm a small squeeze. Trevor felt a ping of jealousy hit him, but he knew Franklin saw Addie as a little sister. Franklin had drunkenly confided in him and Michael that night at the Halloween party months ago, that Addie was a kick ass little sister he always wanted.  Trevor knew he didn’t have to worry about Franklin.  

“I’ll walk you out Franklin.” Michael said as he stood up following the younger member out the crew out the living room. Addie shifted so her wounded arm wasn’t pressed against Trevor, she took his arm and wrapped it around her gently; she felt him stiffen. She rested her head against his chest. 

“Why do you like her?” Addie asked feeling sleepy. Trevor grunted. He thought for a second. 

“Any hole is a goal.” He replied. She laughed and looked up at him. 

“Is that why you’re so sweet to her?” She asked her eye lids getting heavy. Trevor found himself sighing; he didn’t want to say anything to hurt her feelings. He like Addie, she was genuinely nice to him.  Sure,  she had a temper but there were times she was really kind and times that she tried to help him. He knew she would want to hear the truth; Addie hated it when people sugarcoated things. 

She's willing to give me what I want.” He answered truthfully. Addie stared up at his dying hard to keep her eyes open and fought the sleep that tried to claim her. Trevor couldn’t look at her, he felt ashamed suddenly. He felt her move off of him, he knew it... her soft delicate hands took his face and forced him to look at her. He watched her eyes wonder all over his face, her fingers touching his scars, and her thumb rubbing gently on his bottom lip. Her finger moved to trace the tattoo around his neck. 

“Do you like me?” She asked softly. Trevor was taken back. He could see she was fight to stay awake. Her thumbs were gently rubbing his neck in soft gentle circles. 

“Of course.” He whispered. Addie smiled 

“But you like her more.” Addie stated as she moved her hands from his neck back to her lap. Trevor found himself reaching out taking her hands in his. 

“No, never.” He whispered. Addie moved forward kissing him gently on the mouth. The kiss was short lived as she pulled away. 

“But I like you more.” She whispered then moved to rest against Trevor her hands still in his. Trevor was in a shock, he had never expected that Addie would kiss him let alone like him. The first time in his life his heart skipped a beat. 


	4. Story time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter Addie tells Jimmy how she met Ron and Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I had this on the back burner for a while. I always had the idea that Addie met Wade and Ron first, and that she was a part of certain missions not all but a few.  
> warning: cursing, violence, deaths

 

Addie woke up to snoring, a heavy weight on her lap. She looked around confused, the pain in her clavicle reminded her of what happened the other day. She had gotten shot! The looked down at her lap and saw Trevor soundly a sleep, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist, his weight had caused her legs to go sleep. The painkillers that Michael had given her was wearing out, so the pain was coming back full force. Not to mention she was thirsty as hell and her stomach rolled and crashed with nausea. She gave a small whimper as she looked down at Trevor, she didn’t want to disturb him, but at the same time she needed to throw up.

“Hey you’re awake.” she looked up to see Jimmy entering the entertainment room with a tray full of pills, snacks, and a jug of water. “dad ordered me to be your nurse while he and Franklin do somethings for Lester.” jimmy smiled.

“thank you, but I really need to throw up.” she whispered. Jimmy quickly place the tray on the coffee table, quickly going to her side. “just gently lift him, and I slid e  out.” she whispered as Trevor snored. Jimmy nodded grabbing his uncle by the shoulders, he struggled a bit since Trevor was heavier than he looked. When Trevor's hold weakened the young lady slid from his grip and to the ground. Jimmy unceremoniously dropped Trevor, who landed with him face buried in the cushions, Addie had to wonder if the man could breath. With Jimmy’s help she hobbled to the downstairs guest bathroom for some much needed her time.

When she returned, she noticed Trevor was now on his back, snoring up a storm, he had taken off his shirt and his pants were undone. Jimmy was sitting in the over chair pouring out a glass of water for her, she took a seat next to him on the couch. She gently took the glass of water and the pills he held out. She wasn’t surprised that Jimmy was okay to play nurse with her, she had saved his life and she guess he felt that he owed her. She thanked him after downing the drink. They sat in a comfortable silence as she nibbled on fruit and crackers. 

“Addie,” jimmy turned to her. “you knew my dad for a while, now right?” she nodded still nibbling on the cracker he had gave her.

“Yeah two years now.” she answered. Jimmy gave a nod of understanding. He looked over at Trevor, who scratched his junk before rolling over to have his back to  them . She smiled gently at him, then turned back to jimmy.

“okay, I have to ask.” he turned to her. “How did a badass like you end up working for Uncle t?” Addie gave a small laugh.

“oh, no I was not a badass when I met  Trevy \- Trev.” she started. “In fact, I was clumsy, I was a crybaby, I didn’t know how to shoot a gun, and I was actually dragged into his work by  Ron  and Wade. Chef and Trevor taught me to be the person I am today, and Trevor taught me to not give a fuck about anything. Your dad and franklin taught me a few things too” jimmy gave a sound of understanding. 

“Wait, how did you meet  Ron  and Wade?” Jimmy asked. Addie tilted her head.

“I fell through Trevor’s ceiling.” she smiled at the young man, who in turn looked at her with wide eyes. “okay buckle up cowboy, now I have a story to tell.” 

****

Addie screamed as the helicopter swung  wildly  around the sky, the driver had a stroke and  now  his unconscious body was draped over. She clung on for dear life, her parachuted heavy on her back, she had to let go or she was going to die in a fiery death. But she was too s ca red!!! Just as she thought that ,  the seat belt  she clung on to for dear life  snapped and flung her out the helicopter, her screams echoed through the sky. She spun in the air ,  her hair whipping in the wind. The ground was coming up to fast, she pulled at her parachute, a little too late, her chute burst in to the sky slowing her just a little as she crashed through the roof of a trailer. 

“oh no!” a childlike voice came from the darkness. Addie's eyes fluttered and her vision begun to clear, two figures stood over her. “Trevor’s  gonna  be mad!” the one with dreads informed the one wearing a fisher  hat,  who  he shushed him. Addie slowly sat up but froze when the two men pointed guns at her.

“please don’t.” she whispered. The two gave each other a look. She looked around realizing she was in a filthy, well, filthier trailer, the roof debris surrounded her. She looked up to see the parachute was fluttering against the hole in the roof. She slowly turned back to the men. “I’m going to stand up okay.” both men nodded. She stood up shaking, to calm herself down she slid her hands through her hair, moving the long strands from her face. She noticed the door leading outside behind the old guy with the fisher hat. “so...” she started before taking off toward the door, however just as she made it past the threshold she was yanked back inside, she landed hard on her back. Groaning she cursed herself, she still had the parachute backpack on. The laughter from the guy with the dreads made her face go hot.

“that was funny! Did you see what happened  Ron ?” he giggled. Addie sat up rubbing at her head. She looked over her shoulder to glare at them. 

“Who the hell are you?” she snapped climbing to her feet and undoing the parachute backpack, it hit the floor with a thud.

“Oh, I'm Wade and this is  R on .” the one named  R on  shushed his friend with such  force  that Addie saw spittle. 

“don’t tell her our names she could be working for the government or worse...” he trailed off to look at her a second before whispering to Wade. “Lizard person.” wade made a “oh” sound. She crossed her arms across her chest in an irritated fashion, pouting in their direction. She just wanted to get out of there.

“look my dudes.” she started. “I just want to go home, I happened to be in a horrible helicopter crash. I'm tired, I'm sore and its as hot as a devil's ass in here.” she stated. Both men watched her, their guns still drawn, well  R on ’s was, wade moved closer to her.

“what kind of crash?” he asked softly. She looked up at him, he was about 5’8. “were you driving? My friend Trevor knows how to fly a plane!” he said smiling. She gave him a  f al se  smile.

“well, that’s good to know.” she patted him on the arm and turned to leave only to hear a click of gun chamber being pulled back. “What? What the fuck do you want?’ she snapped losi n g her patience.

“you’re going to have to stay.”  R on  said sounding a little nervous. She rolled her eyes. 

“look I don’t have time to play with your jittery ass, I have to get home.” she turned to leave once again but a shot rang out the paneling near her exploded in a ray of broken wood. She spun around to glare at the  Ron . “you fucking asshole! You fucking shot at me!” she shouted sweeping down to pick up the forgotten parachute bag, only to start hitting  Ron  with it. While cussing his out in Spanish.  Ron  dropped the gun in surprise, covering his face with his hands to protect himself from her angry attack. Wade found himself moving toward the girl to pull her off the screaming man.

“now, now, it’s okay  Ron  was just nervous.” wade said as he pulled Addie to his side. “ R on  gets like that with people he  don’t  know.” Addie glared at the cowering man.

“he better not  try  that again or I'm going to kick him in the balls.” she snarled holding up the pack as if to hit him again. Wade nodded. “Now what’s your name pretty lady.”  Addie turned to him eyes narrowing, she thought to lie; but decided against it.

“Addie.” she answered. He smiled down at her. Wade suddenly gasped scaring Addie. “What?” she asked as he stared at her.

“ R on ! She can help us!” wade excitedly told the older man. “you said we needed ‘ nother  person and she’s here.”  Ron  tilted his head in thought. Addie gave wade a confused look. He looked down at her. “you can shoot a gun, right?” he asked. Addie’s mouth fell open. She looked between the two wondering if they were on drugs. Both men stared at her.

“No?’ it was more of a question. She honestly didn’t want to be mixed with these guys; she didn't want to be a part of the crazy shit. She knew that these guys were bad news. “Look how about I go home and you guys just deal with your own shit.” she dropped the pack and moved toward the door, but wade kept a tight grip on her arm. He shook his head  stubbo rn ly .

“Oh, now girl, you have to do this! How you  gonna  fix the hole you made through Trevor's ceiling?’ She looked up at the hole, biting her lip. She just had to land in this trailer, didn’t she?  Ron  nodded.

“yeah! We can’t have  T revor come back and see this! We'll get hit for your mistake!” he said bending at the waist to pick up the forgotten gun. “You have to fix your mistake.” he stated. Addie took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and started to count to five before she had a tantrum. Once she got in control of her emotions, she opened her eyes to see both men looking at her. She looked up at the hole, realizing that the owner was not going to be happy about it, and she didn’t have any money to her name to pay for it.

“And just what do you want me to do and how much are you going to pay me?” she asked. Wade cheered before hugging her tightly.

The three were crammed in  Ron ’s car: a rusty Rhapsody. Addie was sandwiched between the men; the air conditioner didn’t work and she was sweating up a storm. Her black hoodie trapped the heat, and her black skinny jeans was no help either.  Ron  drove slowly, chatting about something that Addie wasn’t paying attention to.

“So ,  when  th e y  get there, just let me do all the talking. You two just hold the guns.” She turned to him. What now? She thought then cursed herself for not paying attention.

“Do I have to shoot anybody?” she asked turning to  R on. Ron slowed at a stop sign; she noticed his fingers were tapping on the wheel. He was nervous and so was she. He didn’t answer, but pressed the gas to go but as they hit the mid-way point,  R on slammed on the brakes, Addie flew into the dash board. She watched as a rusty red  bohdi  zoomed in  f r ont of them swerving, the driver was laughing manically, as men clung from his truck, gunshots and screaming echoing through setting sky. The truck flew down the road, leaving a dust cloud in its wake.

“what where you're going asshole!” Addie screamed flipping him off.  Ron  quickly moved down the street. 

“wow, I wondered what he did today.” Wade said softly.  Addie  turned to him in  confusion .

“Wade.”  R on  said in a warning tone. The younger man quickly bit his lip and looked out the window. Addie looked between the two but didn’t say anything. She had a feeling they knew the asshole that nearly killed them. She decided not to say anything, she could see  R on  was as nervous as she was; and her gut was telling her that something bad was about to go down. 

Addie had dozed off during the drive, and was awaken by wade shaking her. She looked around trees greeted her view. She saw  Ron , outside talking with a tall bald man wearing black rimmed glasses. She excited the car and stretched this way and that. She could smell the ocean nearby.

“Where are we?” she asked turning to Wade. He looked down at her.

“Near Heart attacks beach!” he answered cheerfully. She took a deep breath, as she looked around, realizing that this was a shady business meeting. She knew that she was fucked when she saw the only escape route was a trail that lead deeper in the wooded area. Wade had opened the truck of  R on ’s car, as she moved to follow him. she noticed  Ron  leading the bald man toward her and wade.

“Addie, this is chef.” she gave him a small wave; he nodded his head in return “he’s  gonna  be our sniper just in case things go south.”  R on  informed Addie. she jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned to see wade holding out an assault rifle. 

“here yah go.” he smiled at her. Addie hesitantly took the gun from his hands; it was heavier then it looked. There was an uncomfortable feeling passing through her as stared down at the gun. “just point and shoot.” wade told her as he pulled out a shot gun. In the corner of her eye she saw chef raise an eyebrow in question. She turned to him.

“so,” she dragged out awkwardly. “why do they call you chef?” she asked. The metal in her hands growing hot. He stared down at her.

“he cooks our meth.” wade answered his cheery disposition making her want to smack him. She stared at the man before her he wasn’t any older than she was, and he didn’t have the skin of a drug user. Then it hit her, she looked down at the gun, then at the woods surrounding her. She looked at the men before her.  Drug exchange, and she knew from the movies she watched this was about to go bad.

“I hate you  R on .” she snarled kicking dirt at the older man. He didn’t say anything but watched as headlights peeked through the trees. Chef and wade moved quickly in to the trees,  R on  nodded his head next to him instructing Addie stand next to him. “is the gun necessary, wouldn’t it be giving them a bad vibe?” She asked.  Ron  turned to her, a nervous look on his face.

“the boss said to have it.” he answered. She opened her mouth to argue, but the sound of a car approaching made her snap shut. She watched as the car came to a stop a few feet away from them. Four men exited the car, the two from the  f r ont had  glocks  and one had a duffel bag, while the two in the back carried shot guns. Addie studied the men as they moved toward her and  R on. She did notice the two in the back whisper to each other before snickering her way. 

“You got the goods?” The leader asked stepping closer. His grip on the duffel bag tightened as  R on  nodded. That's when Addie saw the grey beat up duffel bag at  Ron ’s feet.

“it’s right here,”  R on  answered but even Addie could hear the shakiness in his voice. “let me see the money.” the leader opened the bag to show the two rolls of cash. Addie’s eyes widen she’s never seen that much money before. “Okay good, Trevor said that he wants this on the streets by tonight and don’t forget his sixty percent cut.” the leader turned to his group and said in Spanish: “is this guy for real?” they laughed.  Ron  looked at them in confusion. Addie turned to  R on  as the leader continued.

 “light them up, and take the drugs.” Addie took a deep breath. She knew it! Double crossing  hijos  de  putas ! She watched as everything seemed to slow down, they were raising their guns. She realized It was them or her and  R on , so she did what was right: she pulled the trigger. She managed to hit them before she lost control of the weapon, she cried out as she fell on her ass, the force of the gun making her weak.

“What the fuck!?”  Ron  shouted at her, she sat up looking at the three dead bodies and the leader was dragging himself toward his car. She glared at him as she stood up.

“he was going to kill us, take the drugs and money, you idiot!” she snapped dropping the gun.  Ron  looked at her in surprise. “I understand Spanish,  puto .” she snarled and moved toward the wounded man. She kicked him over, he cried out in pain raising his hands.

“don’t kill me please.” he begged. Addie gave a sharp laugh. Chef and Wade came out of the woods. Both men asking what happened as they came up next to  Ron .

“yeah sure, I mean you just tried to steal from us and kill us!” she snarled. She snatched the duffel bag from his side, before moving to chef. “What now guys?” she asked softly. Chef didn’t say anything but moved to the wounded man, he shot him in the face with his gun. He turned back to Addie. 

“have you ever buried a body?” she stared back at him mind reeling.

“Hey you okay?” wade asked  A ddie as she he peeked at her from the f r ont seat. Chef was driving,  R on sat next to her. She clutched the duffel bag, as if it was her teddy bear protecting her from monsters. She slowly looked up at him.

“he cut up the bodies.” she whispered. 

“yeah.” wade agreed.

“he shot up  R on ’s car.”

“yep.”

“he made it look like they killed us.” she stared at nothing. “he made us bury them.” wade nodded his head.

“but that was smart of you to shoot first!” he turned to  R on . “See wasn’t my idea great.” he said. Addie looked down at her bloodied, and dirt cover clothes. Tears rimming her eyes.

“you know you would think I was desensitized from all the shit I've seen on the news and internet...but in real life... oh gods it’s horrible!” she whimpered. “I killed people!” she burst into tears. Wade made a sound, reaching out to pat her knee.

“it’s okay! The first time I killed someone I threw up!” Addie sobbed harder. She felt sick to her stomach.  Ron  hit wade on the arm glaring at him.

“oh gods, I don’t feel so good.” she wailed.

“It’s okay,” Chef spoke up. She looked up at him. “We’ll go get some drinks and food.” he smiled at her in the rearview mirror. “I know it sucks, but hell kid it was you or them.” he said. Addie’s sobs slowly subsided, her mind going back at that moment. She had thought the same thing; she had saved their lives. She looked down at the duffel bag in her arms. She looked back up at Chef. 

“Thank you.” she whispered. He nodded in welcome. 

Addie sat on the hood of chef’s car; she was sadly eating the burger that chef had bought her. He had bought her food in celebration of her first kill, and her good instincts. Chef and  R on  were a few feet away speaking to their boss on speaker. She could hear the angry voice of their boss, but couldn’t make out what they were saying.

“you should drink your shake it’s good.” wade told her as he swung his feet. He was stuffing his face with chili cheese fries. Addie nodded, taking a sip from the white Styrofoam cup, she had got a caramel and sea salt shake, and to her surprise it wasn’t that bad. She ate quietly as she tried to eavesdrop on Chef and  Ron ’s conversation, but wade blabbering mouth made it hard to hear. 

“okay kiddos,” Chef said as he mad e  way to the car. “The boss wants to meet us at the cook site.” he smiled up at Addie. “He’s excited to meet you.” Addie looked at him. Her features scrunched up with confusion, then anger.

“what? no!  Ron  and wade said that this was the only thing they need from me.” she jumped off the hood of the car clutching her shake to her chest. “now, may I please have the money you guys owe me?” the three looked at each other, but didn’t say anything. 

“unfortunately, Trevor told us that if you tried to leave or run, we would have to kill you.” chef informed me. “He always takes care of loose ends.”  A ddie looked down at her feet. Tears springing in her eyes. “But, he’s willing to hear what you have to say.” She looked up at him.

“really?” He nodded. She took a sip from her drink trying to calm herself down. “okay.” was all she could say. 

“okay let’s go.” Chef said grabbing the boxes of food and stuffing them in the plastic bag. Addie continued to drink her shake as she followed them inside the Car. “he’s going to meet us at the cook site.” 

Addie woke up to Chef shaking her. Confused she sat up quickly, then remembered that they were in the disgusting cook site, it smelled like piss and had roaches. She had refused to sit anywhere, but chef had to clean down a table with bleach before she happily curled up on the surface to sleep.

“trouble’s coming.” he informed her with a grim look on his face. “Either you hide or you help us.” he stated a rifle in his hand. Addie looked around to see  Ron  and Wade watching her.

“how do you know?” she asked confused by the whole situation. 

“our source just called us, the people you killed friends’ are coming to finish us.” he answered. Addie looked around, and noticed the cans of gasoline near the entrance. She slid a hand through her hair. She thought quickly.

“I have an idea.” she spoke up looking at him.

Just as Addie and the other finished setting up, they could hear the rumble of cars approaching. Addie and wade looked at each other before running off to the roof. Addie held the gun close to her, wade picked up water cooler that was filled with balloons. 

“remember the plan, let chef light up the circle, and once that gets the cars. you throw the balloons and then I'll throw the Molotov, chef,  R on  and I will take out the stragglers once everything cools down.” wade nodded picking up a gas filled balloon in each hand.

“This is so exciting.” he said gleefully. Addie shook her head with silent laughter. Addie poked her head over the edge to see that the cars had turned off their head lights and parked at the gas line they had poured around the building. The sound of glass breaking was heard and the gas lit up taking the cars with them. Screams and gunshots were heard, wade screamed as he threw balloon after balloon toward the screaming people. Addie threw the Molotov as explosion after explosion was heard. she stood up using the assault rifle that she had used earlier to take out the gangster that shot at the store. 

“Wade keep at it!” she said as she grabbed two balloons and a Molotov moving toward the first floor. “I think I see a car getting away.” as she burst out from the  f r ont  doors, chaos greeted her: burning cars, burning bodies, bodies bleeding out, wounded men trying to get away; but she ignored them all she ran past chef and  R on, the were shooting at the surviving gangsters. She followed the car, she chucking the balloons at the car getting away, the car swerved and slammed in to the light pole. “Eat shit and Die Fuckers!!!” she screamed as she threw the Molotov at the car. She watched as it went up in flames, but she didn’t expect the driver to roll out. 

“Pinche Puta!” he screamed raising his gun. Addie reached for the  glock  Chef had given her, that she safely tucked in the back of her pants. Gunshots rang  out. The man fell dead, Addie had the gun in her hand, staring at the body in disbelief.

“You  gotta  be faster than that cupcake.” a gruff voice whispered; Addie screamed in surprise spinning around her gun going off. She stared up the man, he was about a foot taller than her, dressed in a dirty white tee and equally dirty grey sweats. His intense honey color, scars and cuts littered his face, but it was the cut here tattoo that caught her attention. He grinned down at her. “they didn’t tell me you were such a badass” he growled; she took a step back in surprise however when she heard  R on  crying out in pain. She peeked over his side to see  R on  on the ground clutching his leg.

 “you fucking shot me!”  R on  screamed in pain. Addie gave a gasp, dropped her gun, running to the older man.

****

Jimmy burst into laughter, interrupting Addie. She smiled sheepishly at him, while chucking a grape at him. 

“It’s not funny! It was an accident!” she argued. Jimmy finally settled down.

“what happened next?” Jimmy asked, taking a deep breath and wiping at his eyes.

“What do you think?” Trevor’s gruff voice made them jump. He sat up scratching at his head and stretching. “A beautiful friendship/ partnership started.” Trevor smiled at the two, and stood up heading to the bathroom.

“But what happened after that?” Jimmy asked. Addie tilted her head in thought.

“Well, wade told Trevor that it was my plan. He declared me a part of his crew. I fixed the hole in his roof, and a few months later I met your dad.” Addie answered. Jimmy opened his mouth to ask another question, but Trevor strolled in the entertainment room.

“that’s enough for today Jimmy, fuck off.” Trevor said as he pulled on his shirt. Addie glared at his back before turning back to Jimmy. Jimmy looked at Trevor with a sad look. “Addie needs her rest, okay? Now go.” Jimmy nodded standing up.

“I’ll tell you the rest later kid.” she smiled at the youth as he walked out of the room. He gave her a small wave before disappearing to the hallway.  She turned back to Trevor. “You shouldn’t be so mean to him.” Trevor snorted.

“He’s the way he is because everyone lets that fat shit do whatever he wants.” he rolled his eyes, as  Trevor sat next to her . “Spoiled kids are the end of this fucking world.” she laughed as  she stretched as much as she can before turning to him. “Hey, when did you get in  last  night? I was worried you died.” she joked. Trevor looked at her in  confusion . 

“What?” he asked. She rubbed at her head.  “What hell are you talking about?”

“All I remember was you leaving to go see Ursula,” she curled up next to him. “ I  remember you kissing me on the forehead then nothing.” she answered. Trevor’s scowl deepened. 

“Are you fucking serious?” he asked. Addie nodded. He didn’t say anything as he stood up. Addie watched after him with eyes wide. He moved toward the hallway his body tight and filled with tension.

“Trev?” Addie's voiced stopped him. He turned to her. “did I do something wr on g?” she asked softly. Trevor, stared down at her, his fist clenched. He shook his head.

“No.” he said softly. “just  fate fucking with me .”  he gave her an unreadable look, before he left. It wasn’t fair, he finally thought he had her but fate was a  stuck-up  bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 04/11/2019: so i decided to write more of the beginning of Trevor and Addie friendship/ partnership, but as a separate series. Yey! :D i've been so inspired by all the great writers here.


	5. This time it was His Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor learns the repercussions of pushing someone away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I was inspired by the song in the fic "Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time" by omnisan , Chapter 19: And So It Happened. I heard the song and thought holy shit this is perfect for Trevor! Thank you omnisan for a good read! I was sad as I wrote this chapter, but I needed it to happen for the next part of their story.  
> now i wrote this on my phone, so there might be typos and grammar errors. sorry.

Trevor groaned as the lips kissed down his neck. Hands were all over him, scratching, groping. Her moans and whimpers echoed around him. His cock begging for release. 

“Trevor…” her voice whispered. He looked down to see Addie smiling up at him, eyes lust filled, mouth swollen from their kisses. “Are you awake yet?” She asked. He looked down at her in confusion. She repeated the question and her face melted away. Trevor’s eyes snapped open. He sat up quickly looking around. He could hear Addie moving around in the kitchen. It had been a few months and she had finally healed up enough to get back to work. “Trevor, I made lunch!” She called. 

Trevor answered with an angry grunt, flopping back down on the bed. He looked down at his morning wood. he couldn’t believe that it was a dream! He childishly rolled over so his back was to the door of his bedroom. He cursed fate and tried to ignore the memories of that night. 

“hey sleepy head.” Addie poked her head in the room to see Trevor’s back to her. She studied the tattoo that seemed to stare back at her, it was of a zipper exposing a spine. She bit her lip, debating to wake him up. Their relationship seemed to be a little rocky, this past week. 

The night Addie had gotten shot was hazy to her, she was loaded with pain meds and remembered cuddling with Trevor, then him telling her Ursula had called and he was leaving. The next day she woke up to Trevor with her, and he seemed upset about something she said. 

The next few months Trevor disappeared, he left her a text saying he would be back when everything was clear. So, Addie stayed at Michael's for her healing period. She had called Chef a couple a weeks ago informing him she got the okay from her doctor when she heard Trevor in the background. She hurried to sandy shores, excitedly to see him. when she tried to hug him; he moved away from her telling her he had a job to do. She was hurt, but she gave him a smile saying that she’ll catch up with him later. The next three days Trevor avoided her. 

Last night Trevor came home, she greeted him but he just nodded and went in to his room. Addie cried herself to sleep, she had no idea what she did to Trevor that he was treating her so badly. she felt like she lost a really good friend, and felt that he was pulling away. 

“Trevor?” She asked softly, she hated how her voice cracked. Trevor shifted, but he didn’t look at her. 

“What?” He asked gruffly. His back still toward her. 

“Um, I’m going to be out all day.” She answered softly; she was hurt he sounded pissed at her. he finally looked at her over his shoulder. 

“Where are you going?” He asked voice rough from sleep. Addie gave him a smile; she was relieved that he was actually talking to her. It had just been grunts or one-word answers. 

“Tracey wanted to hang out with me.” She answered. Trevor nodded but didn’t say anything. She wanted to ask if He was mad at her, but she was afraid that he would yell at her. Now, Addie was tough, but if her loved one yelled at her she cried at the drop of a hat. Trevor turned back to the wall. “Your foods’ on the counter, if I were you, I would eat it before T.P. Does.” Addie told him, before running out the trailer. She was going to cry. 

Trevor waited until he heard her motorcycle roar away, before he sat up. He cursed himself aloud. He had heard the emotion in her voice, he knew she was close to crying. He didn’t want to hurt her, but he had to push her away. This was the second time fate had fucked him over with her. It would just hurt less this way. Trevor rolled off his bed and stumbled in to the kitchen. 

On the counter, he saw a plate of French fries, a burger, a cold beer next to the plate. He stared at the meal thinking about Addie, since she had come into his life his eating habits and hygiene were far better, hell, even his fashion choices reflected on what Addie liked; unless he knew she wasn't going to be around then he settled for his dirty shirt and grey sweats. 

As he picked up the burger a scratchy meow caught is attention, a mangy, sickly balding cat jumped on the counter next to him. The cat had fur missing in various places on its body and the top of-its head looked as if it was balding, there were old scars on the cat’s face, and body; one of its ears looked as if a coyote had gotten hold of it, it’s eyes were honey colored and sunken in. the damn thing was crazy, and tough. Addie had named the creature after him, or T.P. For short. Addie had found the mangy thing hiding under his trailer, and fell in love with it. The cat really didn’t like him, and would hiss at-him or bite him when Trevor was near, the damn thing seemed to be immortal, Trevor could have sworn he ran over it the last time he was home. 

“The fuck you want?” Trevor asked the cat. It stared at him then settled in a loaf position with a gruff meow. “Fucking creepy.” Trevor muttered as he ate his lunch. T.P. sniffed Trevor's beer bottle, then knocked it over. Trevor moved his food out of the way about to yell at the creature, when the cat begun to lap up the spilled beer. Trevor gave the cat a look before returning to his lunch. 

 

After lunch Trevor found himself smoking crystal on his couch, T.P was on his lap, apparently, he liked it when Trevor blew the smoke in his face. Trevor could hear Addie's voice scolding him for smoking in the trailer, he pushed her voice out of his head. Trevor groaned as he settled back in the couch. Trevor felt different then he did when Michael had “died”. He couldn’t understand, it was close to the emotion he felt when Patricia had left. 

“I Iike you more.” Addie's voice came to him. Trevor could feel the phantom kiss she had given him, he could smell the shampoo she used, or the apple Chapstick she loved. Trevor growled as he became rock hard, he snarled as he punched the wall behind him. 

“Fuck off!” Trevor shouted to nobody in particular. T.P. Snarled at Trevor scratching at his face before running off into the bedroom. Trevor growled as he touched the bleeding scratch, he fell on his back on the couch. He pressed his forearm into his eyes, trying to get that memory out his head. He felt like an idiot, honestly. 

The night Addie had kissed him, he was ecstatic! He thought she had finally remembered what had transpired between them the year prier, he hurried to Sandy shores to tell Ursula to Fuck off since he thought he was finally going to have a real relationship with Addie. when he returned to Michael's house she woke up, they talked about having a relationship, made out, she felt pain, told him she loved him! She looked so pretty with her hair wild and tangled and the bruises… then she fell asleep only to forget again! the universe (or that bitch fate) was telling him, that he was no good for Addie, that maybe there will never be a relationship with her... 

the uncomfortable hardness between his legs throbbed. He moved his arm from his eyes, looking at the tent in his sweatpants. He looked at the cushions behind him, he reached under cushions, pulling out a familiar looking black skirt. Trevor stared at the black fabric; the silver paw prints glittered back at him. Trevor had gotten it back from Ursula, she had was angry he wanted it back. he washed it and buried under Addie’s dirty clothes so it would get her scent, Trevor had kept it, he was going to give it back to Addie, but then she got shot and he left with it. The last three months he had went to Mexico to help Oscar with a problem, the Lost had found out about his shipments, trying to steal it. He kept the skirt as a memento. He came back and spent the next three months avoiding Addie while throwing himself in to his businesses, trying to forget how he felt about the mohawked girl. 

Trevor brought the skirt to his nose inhaling the scent, the lingering smell of her perfume invaded his nostrils. He reached down pulling himself out of his sweats. He groaned as he wrapped his hardness in the fabric. He thought of Addie on top of the rooftop holding Hugo, her dressed in the gold dress from last Halloween. Of her laughing at his stupid jokes… “I love you Trevor.” Trevor came with a yell arching up. Trevor stared down at the mess he made on the skirt, he closed his eyes and let himself fall into a dreamless sleep. 

 

Few hours later Trevor found himself at the club he owned: pitchers. the manager, Luke, called him asking if he could pick up the delivery and help him with that month's numbers. Trevor was dressed in an outfit Addie had bought him not to long go. It was dark jeans, a black shirt, a black and blue leather jacket, he had slipped on the two-toned shoes, and a black baseball cap. Trevor sat at the bar depressed, nursing a beer. he was supposed to be helping Luke tally up the numbers. 

Luke watched Trevor with wonder, he was surprised Trevor was wearing a decent outfit, he normally came in sweats and a dirty white shirt. Now that Luke thought about it, since Trevor had met Addie, he seemed cleaner, and not that much of a hot head. He like his boss brutal honesty, and confidence, so seeing him be quiet was rare. Trevor usually would chat it up with clientele or get so plastered he would dance with anyone that asked (he was an okay dancer). Luke wasn't surprised how many of his patrons or workers tried to avoid the man. was he scary as hell? Yep, but he had seen the kinder side of Trevor, especially how he was with Addie. There were sides to Trevor that people got glimpses and seemed to like. 

“Hey, boss?” Luke asked moving to stand in front of Trevor. The older man was scribbling in the notepad aimlessly. He had a distant look on his face. Luke leaned down closer to Trevor to get his attention. “Trevor?” Trevor looked up at him a sadness in his eyes. 

“Yeah?” He asked he snatched up his beer downing the liquid. He studied Luke, the young man was probably about Addie's age, in fact Luke kind of reminded him of Addie, dark hair, warm chocolate brown eyes, he was probably of Asian descent. 

“Are you okay? You’re very quiet today.” Luke asked as he took Trevor's pint to refill it. Trevor scrubbed a hand down his face as he let out a sigh. 

“Luke,” Trevor started softly. “do you think that fate has it out for me?” He asked. “I mean first Patricia and now Addie, again.” Luke took a Breath of surprise. He knew what Trevor had been talking about, after Addie’s first accident she had forgot some important moments with Trevor. He remembered the day someone made the mistake reminding Trevor of what he lost, the older man lost his temper. they had to shut the club down for a week due to damages. Luke honestly thought Trevor was incapable of loving someone, but at the same time he seen how Trevor treated Addie. 

Luke thought for a second, he met Addie a while back. She would help the club out if Trevor was too busy. she helped fight off the gangs, thieves, or the paparazzi. She was tough, but had more of a moral compass than Trevor. She was kind, and could be mean when the time called for it. Addie never strayed too far from Trevor when he was in town, she was like his bodyguard, or guardian angel telling Trevor not to kill people. 

Luke looked around, he realized that he hadn’t see Addie in a while, her sexy friend, Franklin, had come when they need help in the recent months. He remembered franklin saying Addie got hurt and need a healing period, that he was worried because the medication she was on was making her forget things. Luke realized something must have happened again between the two, and it ended badly, again. 

“Well,” Luke started when he realized Trevor was staring at him intently. “Sir, I don’t know. I believe in making your own fate. Did something bad happen again? Sure, but you can make things right.” Luke smiled at Trevor. “I went through two bad break ups with Kevin.” He gave a chuckle remembering his journey with his husband. 

“Are you still together?” Trevor asked softly. Luke looked down at him nodding. 

“Yep, he’s at home taking care of the baby.” Luke smiled. Trevor thought for a second, he remember Luke mentioning adoption. 

“That’s great.” Trevor smiled. He took a drink from his cup. Luke wiped down the bar top nervously with a white rag as he thought of his next question. 

“did something happen again with Addie?” He asked. There was a small fear the question would have Trevor lose his temper. Trevor looked down at his notepad, nodding. 

“yep, she forgot that she told me she loved me or I asked her to be my one and only.” Luke gave Trevor a sad look. He reached out giving Trevor a comforting pat on the shoulder. 

“look at it this way, boss.” Trevor stared at the brunette. “you can start over, and this time, since she off the medication, she’ll remember; and you two can have your happy ending. It's a journey you both can take together! Hell, maybe she’ll remember later down the road.” Luke smiled brightly at him. he thought of his husband at home, taking care of their newborn; he had been through hell and back with Kevin and now they were happily married with a child. “don’t worry about it.” A patron rudely moved between Trevor and Luke ordering a drink. Luke excused himself and went to make the drink. 

“Don’t believe that bullshit.” The woman said, Trevor looked up at her in surprise he saw tattoos covering her shoulders and chest, her blonde hair pulled back in a rockabilly hairstyle, her sailor dress black and red. Her lips were outlined in black but painted red. Her makeup seemed flawless. “if this the second time, what do you think fate is telling you?” She asked, with a smug look. Trevor felt this rage slowly rise inside him, who the fuck… “I’m just saying. Maybe fate is putting someone better in your path.” she winked at him as She placed a pill in his hand. “Take this then meet me on the dance floor.” Luke came back with a drink, he had a sour look on his face, he knew the girl was up to no trouble. Word on the street was she like money, and she like men with money. She had started coming around when she found out that Trevor owned multiple businesses. 

“Here’s your drink ma’am.” Luke place the drink on the till with force. He glared at her, the truth was he like Trevor with Addie, she made him a better man. The woman smiled sweetly at Trevor before making her way to her group on the dance floor. Both men watched after her, Trevor taking in what she said and Luke brimming with anger. That bitch was going to ruin everything that Addie had planned tonight! 

“Don’t listen to her trevor,” Luke’s voice cut through his thoughts. “ people with that kind of mindset are the ones that often destroy people. She’s trouble.” Trevor turned to Luke as he picked up his beer. 

“My kind of woman.” He laughed. 

Trevor took the pill she had given him. To his content it seemed to work almost instantaneously. The music suddenly got louder, his body tingled, his mind became foggy with pleasure. But it was the music that drowned him. 

———————————————————- 

And if I had something to say to you I'd whisper it softly,   
Kiss you on your rosy lips and never let you off me.   
Shiver on your roof and see your face lit by starlight,   
Hold you through the night and watch that Colorado sunrise. 

________________________________________________ 

Trevor moved from the bar, toward the dancing blonde; everything colorful, the movements of the crowd fast and slow at the same time. Luke watched in horror; Addie was going to be here soon! She had planned something for his boss. She called earlier asking Luke to bring Trevor to the club so she would pick him up. He watched as Trevor came up behind the blonde dancing close, she turned smiling wrapping her arms around his neck. 

——————————————————- 

I've got five fingers on each hand for every mistake that I've made   
Plus my tongue is tied to tonsils and I need to shit and shave   
I'm a shade to pale for handsome and have habits I can't shake   
And if you try to take that from me well I'll never be the same 

——————————————————— 

Trevor was lost in the bass of the song, the way her hands slid down his chest. The swaying bodies behind him seemed to press him deeper in to the blonde's body, he groaned as her hands slid up his thighs. His body begun to buzz. 

——————————————————— 

Train wreck that I am   
And I am what I am what I am   
A train wreck, that I am   
And I am what I am what I am   
A train wreck 

———————————————————— 

Her mouth found his, and his hands pulled her closer, the bass vibrating through his body making it feel good. He pushed Addie's face from his mind, kissing this woman with all he had. She laughed pulling away. She took his hand leading him upstairs to the VIP rooms. Trevor followed her his body craving something to forget... She pulled him in to an empty room pulling off her panties as he closed the door behind him. She smiled, as she pulled him to her. 

————————————————————— 

And as long as it's OK with you I think I'll stay right here.   
I got no where to go cause where to go is up to you, dear.   
Happy as a clam I see the glimmer in your eyes.   
Hold you through the night and watch that Colorado sunrise. 

————————————————————— 

Trevor groaned and grunted as she worked him, his hands all over her. Her moans and cries were all he could think about. The way she rode him, the look on her face. The colors bursting around them with each movement, the music never leaving his ears. 

———————————————————— 

No car and never cared because I got no place to go.   
But in a room, (a single wall?) I couldn't pay a plant to grow   
You can try and make this pretty, pick up all my dirty clothes.   
And if you never really get me then I guess you'll never know the 

———————————————————— 

The door burst open Luke, and Tracey stood behind a shocked Addie, there were broken colorful hearts moving around her. The woman on top him didn’t stop. Addie’s eyes watered up she dropped what she had been holding, her mouth moving but he couldn’t hear what she was saying over the music. Trevor watched as she ran, the hearts following behind her. Tracey picked up the box, she and Luke chased after her. Trevor shoved the woman off him. Addie’s face flashing in his mind, the color fading. The buzz ebbing away. He quickly fixed his pants before chasing after Addie and the others. The music chasing after him. 

————————————————————— 

Train wreck that I am   
And I am what I am what I am   
A train wreck, that I am   
And I am what I am what I am   
A train wreck 

————————————————————— 

Just as he burst outside, he saw Addie racing off in to the night on a stolen motorcycle. Tracey and Luke screamed after her as she drove on the wrong side of the street. Trevor noticed Michael and franklin exiting the park car near the bar, watching Addie in confusion. Tracey turned to Trevor slapped him hard across the face. 

“You’re an asshole!” she shouted. She then made her way to her dad and franklin shouting that they had to go after Addie. Luke turned to Trevor he patted him on his shoulder before returning to the bar. Trevor watched Michael and the others leave. Trevor growled as he ran to his truck. He peeled out of there; he couldn’t leave it like this. He had to talk to her. 

 

Trevor knew he fucked up when he couldn’t find her at her favorite spots, he checked Vaspucci beach, the bean machine near the school campus, he checked out the comic book store, but they were closed. Trevor raced to Michael's house. Trevor squealed a stop on Michael's driveway. He rushed in the house to see Michael and the others cleaning up. Trevor looked around in surprise, there was a banner that said “welcome back Trevor!” He noticed food on the counter and drinks, plenty were his favorite liquors. He noticed that Ron and wade where helping Amanda throw away a few decorations. Tracey and franklin were helping Lamar pull down the rest of the decorations. 

“Look who fucking graced us with his presence.” Michael called; he was holding a plastic bag as Amanda picked up food off the floor. Jimmy looked up from sweeping the cake on the ground, Lester sat at the table eating cake. 

“What the fuck happened?” Trevor asked looking around, he noticed that half of the decorations and food where trashed as if someone had lost their temper. 

“The fuck happened is that you’re a fucking idiot!” Michael shouted dropping the plastic bag, moving toward his best friend. “You ruin everything! You fucking know that?” Michael shoved Trevor. “That girl gives you a fucking inch and you shit all over her!” Michael shoved Trevor again, as he stumbled back, clenching his fist. Amanda quickly came to her husband side, pulling him away from Trevor, she rather have food to clean up than blood. 

“Addie has been planning this welcome back party for a while now!” Amanda snapped. “She was so excited to know you were back in town. I tried to talk her out of this but she had made up her mind! that girl is crazy to be in love with you!” Amanda slapped Trevor. He growled as he looked back at her. It was Michael's turn to pull her back. Everyone watched the trio, they had angry looks toward Trevor. 

“So, you can imagine how she felt when she walks in on the guy, she was in love with fucking some gold digger. She came back, trashed the place, then left. I have no idea where she went, but here, she left this for you.” Michael moved toward the counter, he picked up a familiar looking box, Addie had it at the club; he tossed it at Trevor, who caught it with shaking hands. “oh, by the way asshole, I showed her the security footage of you two macking it.” He looked up at Michael. He remembered that Michael had installed Camera around his house when Addie’s ex-boss had snuck in a while back. he opened the gift; his mouth fell open. a golden revolver, stared back at him, glittering in the light of the kitchen. The last time he had seen this gun, it was pointed to his head, Addie had made her final decision with this gun. 

“I need to find her.” He ran out the mansion tucking the gun in to his pants. 

 

Trevor slammed through his fence as he stopped at his trailer. He rushed inside. her things were gone. He rushed in the bedroom to see all her clothes and guns gone as well. He moved to the kitchen area a small pile of items on the counter. A few books he had bought her, clothing of his that she had claimed, a glock he had bought her the first time they met, he lifted a shirt to see the sketchbook he had got her Halloween, underneath. He slowly picked up the sketchbook to see that all the pictures of him had been scribbled out, many looked as if she scratched them with a knife, he could see water stains on the paper. The last page was a drawing of Trevor and her kissing on the couch, it was scribbled out with marker. 

“Fairytales are bullshit!” Was written through the scribble. Trevor found himself rushing out of his trailer. He knew where she was at. 

Trevor made it to McKenzie air hanger in record time, he watched as one of the planes begun to move down the airway, he saw Oscar as the pilot and Addie next to him, she was crying. Trevor chased after the plane in his truck screaming Addie’s name but it was too late the airplane took off in to the sky. Trevor slammed his brakes, watching the plane disappear into the night sky with tears running down his face. She had abandoned him, and this time it was his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am I the type of writer that builds a story after a few one-shots? I will slowly be uploading the beginning chapters that get to this point sometime soon, but working two jobs make it kind of hard.


	6. Six months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor didn't learn his lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't kill me! i needed this to happen! i know too much pain for trevor, but he needs to learn his lesson.

As Michael pulled up to Trevor’s trailer, he saw his old friend drunkenly shooting in the air as he howled in to the sun. Michael sighed as he exited the car. Ron had called Michael begging him to come to sandy shores. Ron informed Michael that Trevor was in a drunk rampage, beating those who wanted to fight and killing those that actually tried. Ron explained that Trevor sent the police all around sandy shores in a car chase, nearly killing himself in the progress. Now Michael had thought to kill Trevor back then when shit hit the fan, but it was because of Addie he didn’t. he knew the girl was in love with the fool. He knew she wouldn’t hesitate to kill anyone that did succeed. He witnessed it that night with her ex-boss. Michael had realized in that moment that Trevor had changed for the better and she was the reason. 

Michael sighed again watching Trevor, he was waiting till the clip was empty he didn’t want the dumbass to shoot him in his drunken rage. Michael couldn’t help but think of Addie, she had left six months ago without a word. Weeks later him and franklin both got a call from a blocked number. She informed the men that she was fine and that she just needed time, she told them that she loved them and that maybe she'll visit soon. She never mentioned Trevor, nor did she send love. Michael rubbed his forehead. He had missed the kid terribly; he called her the daughter he always wanted. She was good at what she did, and she looked up to him as a father figure. He had taught her everything he knew and she used it. Michael watched Trevor stumble and fall face first in the dirt, he groaned, not moving but just lying there. 

Michael pulled away from his car hood he had been leaning on moving toward his idiot friend. Trevor had made no attempt to sit up or move, he just laid the face in the dirt. As Michael approached the drunken man, he noticed Trevor’s body shook, as he got closer, he could hear the sobs that came from Trevor. Michael couldn’t help but feel sorry for Trevor, it was his fault that Addie left. 

“What the fuck Trevor?” Michael asked as he crouched down next to his friend. Trevor begun to violently cough as he took in breaths of dirt. “get the fuck up dumbass.” Michael roughly grabbed the taller man's arm yanking him over to lie on his back. Trevor sobbed and coughed violently it was a very dramatic sight. Michael helped Trevor sit up, the other man whimpering and coughing. His dirt covered face streaked with tears and snot. Michael looked around; a fade green hose caught his attention. Michael stood up grabbing the hose and turning on the water. He then proceeded to blast Trevor in the face. Trevor yelp turning his body, raising his hands to shield himself from the spray of water. 

“Stop!” Trevor whimpered. Michael hit him in the face with water. 

“You stink like piss, you’re covered in blood and I think you haven’t slept in weeks.”Michael said as he continued to spray Trevor with water. “I think this’ll help you.” Trevor coughed turning his shoulder from Michael. Michael tossed the hose aside and turned off the water. Trevor fell back in to the mud, he was still whimpering. 

“You’re a dick.” Trevor stared up at the cloudless sky. Michael crouched down next to him. 

“I know,” he sighed. “Look we all miss her.” He said softly. Trevor turned to him. “Not gonna lie, it’s your fault.” Trevor’s bottom lip trembled. “but there is a chance she will come back.” a gruff meow made Michael look over, T.P. Addie’s cat meowed at him again. He reached down to pet the cat. The first time he met the mangy thing it had attacked him, but after a long stay at trevor’s trailer the cat grew to like him. 

“you think?” Trevor asked softly. Michael nodded. 

“yeah, she can’t stay pissed forever at ya.” Michael answered scratching the cat behind it mangled ear. Trevor slowly sat up, T.P. slowly climbed in his lap. Trevor petted the cat. T.P. looked up as a motorcycle moved down the street, with a puffed tail he ran off. Trevor climbed to his feet sighing and wiping the mud from his pants. “now, go get dressed and we’ll go drink.” Trevor nodded moving toward his trailer. 

Michael stood up watching Trevor. He moved to lean against his car, as he waited for his friend, he scanned the area. He noticed a large red suburban parked nearby, the windows were tinted, so he couldn’t see them driver, but his gut was telling him he was being watched. Michael reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone taking a photo of the large vehicle. 

“Let’s head to the hen house.” Trevor’s voice caught his attention. He looked up to see his friend stumbling toward him. He was dressed in dark jeans, crimson bowling shirt, two-toned shoes and a black 80’s ifruits cap on his head. Michael was impressed with Trevor’s clothing choices; he knew it was basically Addie that drilled hygiene in his head. “It’s been a few weeks since I’ve been there.” Trevor moved toward the passenger seat. Michael nodded entering the car, the red suburban drove off. Michael watched it leave in the rear-view mirror, he had a feeling he would be seeing it again. 

 

Michael moved out of the way as Trevor threw the punk over his shoulder. He watched as Trevor fought three more men. He took a sip from his beer bottle, what made him think he could have a quiet drink with Trevor? The asshole was a loose cannon now that Addie was gone. 

“Assholes!” Trevor screamed chucking another man in to the wall behind him. “All of you are assholes!” He screamed punching another man in the jaw. Michael raised an eyebrow as the crowd ran from the bar screaming. Michael ducked an oncoming glass bottle. 

“T! You done?” Michael asked. Trevor stomped on another man chest while screaming: ”cunt!” Michael turned to the bartender. “Another one please sweetheart.” The bartender nodded fear in her green eyes. “Don’t worry he’s almost done.” Michael smiled at her. She gave a shaky nod as she placed a beer in front of him. He thanked her, turning to back to Trevor. 

Trevor stood in the middle of bodies, some groaning in pain and some not moving at all. Trevor was breathing hard, his fist clenching and unclenching. His rage slowly coming down. He stared down at the bodies, he looked at the first offender, the man was staring at the ceiling with lifeless eyes. He had lost his hat some time during the fight. 

“Was that really necessary?” A voice asked. Both Michael and Trevor turned to see Addie leaning against the bar till. She was dressed in leather skinny fit pants, her shirt was a tube top with a heart cut, that had a zipper in the middle, her leather jacket a replica of Trevor’s white and black one, heels with studs on her feet. Her hair pulled up in space buns, Smokey makeup on her eye lids and her lips painted a crimson red “I mean all he did was ask you about me.” Trevor slowly turned to her; his mouth open in shock. She took the shot the bartender handed her. “You look like shit.” She informed Trevor. 

“fucking A!” Michael laughed. “I was thinking when you were coming back!” Michael climbed off the stool to hug Addie, she smiled hugging him back. 

“I know, it’s been a while.” She said softly. He pulled away from her and turned to Trevor who had yet to move. 

“Is it really you?” He asked softly. She gave him a smile nodding. 

“Yep.” He moved toward her smiling. Michael moved away from Addie. Just as Trevor approached her, Addie snapped her hand out slapping Trevor hard across the face. The balding man stumbled a bit grabbed his cheek before turning to look at her. 

“That was for breaking my heart.” She snapped. Trevor growled as he moved toward her, Michael reached out to stop him but Trevor burst in to tears falling to his knees grabbing Addie by the hips and burying his face in her stomach. 

“I’m so sorry!” He wailed. Addie sighed reached out to smooth his hair out. She looked up at Michael, he just shrugged. 

“Get up.” Addie instructed; Trevor moved to his feet like an obedient puppy. She stared at his face, at his blood-soaked clothing, she still had feelings for this idiot. Sighing, she reached for the other shot the bartender placed in front of her, as she down it she turned to the weeping man. “I came to say good bye.” Trevor whispered no as he moved toward her. She moved away, if he touched her again, she probably might stay, but her heart was too hurt. 

“Please don’t go!” Trevor whimpered. “We need you; I need you.” Addie looked at him her eyes watering. 

“I’m sorry but I got hired with someone else. I can’t stay here.” She downed the next shot. “This is my official resignation Trevor.” He shook his head. 

“No! You’re mine!” Addie slammed the glass on the bar till making the bartender jump. 

“Am i?” She snapped. “you didn’t treat me like I was. Why didn’t you tell me about the year prior? Why didn’t you tell me that we had something?” Addie was shouting now she stormed up to Trevor. “Why didn’t you try to remind me?” She glared up at him. 

“You remember?” Trevor asked. Michael’s eyes widen with disbelief. Trevor looked at Michael who gave him a hopeless shrug. 

“Yeah, I remember everything.” She sighed. “I got reckless a few months back, got hurt and it was like a movie in fast forward, everything came back…” her eyes glazed over. “It wasn’t bits and pieces like before, it was the whole thing.” She glared up at him again, this time tears running down her face. “Didn’t you love me enough to remind me of us?” Her voice cracked. Trevor stared down at her. 

“Every time I tried, you…” he looked at Michael to help him. 

“Kid, every time we reminded you, you got hurt. Like your brain refused to remember, like you were stuck in a gear and the more you pressed the gas the more it over did the engine.” Addie looked at Michael. She shook her head. 

“So, it was me?” She gave a harsh laugh. “Of course, it would fucking be me.” She snarled moving toward the bar, the bartender placed four shot glasses on the till. Michael moved next to her. 

“The doctor told us that you shouldn’t even be alive right now, but you beat that fucking odd kid.” Addie sniffled wiping at her nose with her sleeve. Trevor came up next to her. 

“Look, you can stay. You and me against the world like old times! You can be my partner in TPI, no longer the muscle, but a partner.” Trevor smiled down at her. Addie looked up at him as he took her hands in his. “You and me. Just me and you.” He whispered leaning down pressing his forehead against hers. “We can learn all over again.” She found herself squeezing his hands. 

“Oka—“ 

“So here you are lover!” A voice called. Addie pulled away from Trevor to see the rock a billy girl Trevor had been fucking that night waltz right up to them. “I was looking for you.” Addie pulled away from Trevor, mouth open in shock. The girl kissed Trevor on his mouth. Michael took a breath. Fucking Trevor, he thought shaking his head. 

“I’m gonna have a smoke.” Michael snapped moving toward the Exit shaking his head. he had quit smoking but this was a moment he really needed one. 

“Are you fucking serious?” Addie asked. Trevor stared down at her. 

“Well my name’s Shae, but yeah we’re fucking.” The girl smiled down at Addie, it was a smug smile, a smile that was pissing off the smaller woman. Trevor glared at the blonde. 

“You’re fucking begging me to stay, and you’re with her?” Addie asked. Trevor opened his mouth to answer but Shae beat him to it. 

“I remember you.” She laughed. “You’re that girl that always followed around him like goldfish droppings.” Addie glared up at her. “He found a better someone. Now shoo.” Addie looked at Trevor. 

“You really have low standards. You’re fucking a gold digger; shit I like Ursula better than this bitch.” Addie turned to Shae. “Insult me again and I’ll have your guts all over this floor.” Shae laughed. 

“Please, my Trevor would never let you hurt me. I’m his queen, you were nothing but his slave.” Addie growled. 

“Bitch I was his right-hand man.” without another word Addie ripped her hunter’s knife from its shaft slicing Shae across the stomach. The bartender screamed as Shae’s guts spilled to the floor. “Told yah.” Addie looked at Trevor, before she shook her head moving toward the exit. “I can’t fucking believe you!” She shouted as she walked away. Trevor chased after her. 

“Addie wait!” She slashed at him as he grabbed her arm, he managed to dodge her attack. “Look, I’m sorry I was lonely! You left I didn’t know what to do! You were the one that kept my head on straight!” Addie laughed it was dark and almost cruel. 

“So, you fucking thought to fuck a well know gold digger? Did you sign anything she gave you?” Addis re-sheathing her knife. Trevor looked at her with confusion. “Her name was Shae Johnson.” her phone ran, Addie sighed and pulled out her phone, answering. She waited for someone to answer. “Yeah, it’s done. Pretty easy job. No, she was fucking him. Yeah. Told you in and out. I’ll be home soon.” She said a good bye and turned to Trevor. “I actually came here for a job. I didn’t have to see your dumbass. But yet again you disappoint me. My boss, Al, sent me here to kill her. Al has been after her for years, ever since that bitch took all of Al’s mentor’s money and killed him slowly. You were next.” Addie shook her head. “Good bye Trevor.” She moved toward a black motorcycle. Trevor rushed after her grabbing her. 

“Don’t go please!” He tried to hug her, but she shoved him away. “Please we can try again.” Addie shook her head. 

“No, every time I think you learned something you just disappoint me.” She turned her back to him. “So, this is it. Good bye.” As she climbed on her bike, she turned to Michael as he came up next to Trevor. “good bye mikey. Thank you for all you’ve done, thank you for all you taught me.” Michael nodded. 

“I’m gonna miss you kid. You should see Frank.” Addie nodded. 

“Yep, gonna head that way.” She hugged the older man, kissing him on the cheek. Once they pulled away, she turned to Trevor. She didn’t say anything, but reached in her pocket to pull out a letter. “Here asshole I was gonna leave this with Ron, if I didn’t see you. A few things changed; I don’t love you anymore.” Trevor hesitantly took the letter, and with that she roared away. Michael patted Trevor on the back, before moving toward his car. Trevor opened the letter as he leaned against the building. 

Trevor, I have so much to say, so much to get off my chest, but I can’t. You were a big part of me growing as a person. You were my mentor, my friend and at one time my lover. Yes, I remember. I took a fall during a job with Al, and it all came back. But that aside, I’m writing to tell you that this might be the last time you hear from me. I’m hurt, pissed and sad, but after everything I still love you. I need you to understand that. You’ll always be a part of me. Tell wade, good bye for me. Don’t come looking for me, please, I know you, you’ll try. But maybe in the future, we can be friends again, maybe we can be more. I love you. 

Yours always Addie. 

Trevor fell to his knees, tears running down his face. He clutched the letter to his chest. The only person to ever love him, just walked out of his life. For the first time in his life, he didn’t throw a fit, he didn’t scream, he didn’t beat up passing people…he just sat there crying.


	7. Five years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been five years. Trevor still love Addie, she still hates him, and there's more to her move back to Los Santos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really need to finish this fic, but my muse is distracted by captain america's ass and his boyfriend Bucky.  
> also i typed this on my phone so there may be errors and typos.

Trevor scouted the beach looking for anything to distract him from the feelings that he managed to bury inside. everywhere he went, he saw her face, heard her laughter, there was always that phantom voice that called his name. Trevor growled balling up his fist. Somewhere near him he heard Wade yelling in glee. As he turned to look, he noticed that Wade was running toward someone. Confused Trevor climbed to his feet. 

Michael and franklin moved toward Wade, surprisingly wade had become good friends with the two. Trevor moved toward the three with a sour look on his face. 

“Hey asshole,” Michael greeted. Trevor rolled his eyes and flipped his best friend off. 

“What the hell you doing here?” Trevor asked. Franklin and Michael exchanged a look. 

“Well,” frank started. Michael turned to Trevor. “it’s the anniversary of Addie leaving us and…well you can lose it.” Franklin said. Trevor look at the two surprised. He had forgot. He looked down at his watch, seeing the date flash. Trevor gave a sigh, turning to the ocean, he took a deep breath, and screamed as loud as he can. 

“Told you kid.” Michael whispered as Trevor threw a tantrum, kicking up sand and screaming on top of his lungs. Wade moved to hide behind the two, not wanting to become a target of Trevor's flying fist. Michael turned to Trevor. “Calm down dumbass.” He snapped as he noticed a few beach goers looking their way. Trevor spun to look at them, his eye flashing with silent rage. 

“Look we came to help you” franklin stepped up he patted Trevor on the arm. “We all miss her, and we all know that she’s doing good.” Trevor nodded but didn’t say anything. 

“I miss Addie.” Wade said softly. Michael nodded. 

“Me too kid.” He turned back to Trevor. “Come on let’s get you some clothes and we’ll go to a bar.” Trevor looked down at his… outfit, okay so what if he was wearing a pink tank top that had the word pussycat on the front and pink briefs? It was still clothes. “I know a place that makes this amazing steak.” Trevor grunted following his friends. 

 

After a quick outfit change (Michael refused to be seen with Trevor if he didn’t change) they were sitting in some fancy restaurant. Franklin and Michael chatted about an upcoming job, Trevor scanned the area in hopes that something exciting caught his eyes. As Trevor’s eyes glazed over the outside, his heart skipped a beat. A woman with a mohawk passed by. He watched her as she crossed the street, the wind blew her hair from the back of her neck, a jagged scar exposed in the sun. He let out a gasp as he jumped to his feet. Michael and Franklin stared at their friend in confusion. 

Without a word Trevor tore after the woman. Trevor ran across the street dodging oncoming traffic, his heart was pounding against his chest. He pushed past a crowd of tourist sending a few to the ground. 

“move!” He snarled as he ran in the direction, he last saw her. He could hear his friends screaming his name, but he ignored them. It was her! He knew it was. She had her scar! Trevor slid to a stop in the plaza looking around frantically. Wave of people surrounded him, since he was taller than most, he could easily look over their heads. He saw her enter a bookstore, just as he moved in that direction, someone grabbed his arm stopping him. 

“T!” Michael shouted. “What the hell?” Trevor ripped his arm from his grip. 

“I saw her! She went in the book store.” Michael gave his friend a sad look. It had been like this for years; Trevor saw someone that looked like Addie and he went crazy. He called Michael in the dead of the night crying, begging Michael to bring Addie back. Michael humored Trevor at first, hoping that it would calm the older man, but in the end Trevor would just go in a rampage. 

“Look, t.” Michael started softly. “How about we go and eat something, maybe you’re just hungry.” Trevor shoved Michael hard, the older man stumbled back. 

“Fuck off.” Trevor snarled before moving toward the bookstore. Franklin and Michael followed him, knowing if this woman wasn’t Addie there was going to be bloodshed. As the three entered the establishment, Trevor searched the area. He remembered she like fantasy and sci-fi, he moved toward that section. He had a gut feeling it was Addie. 

“Trevor, dog, come on.” Franklin pulled him to a stop. “It’s gonna hurt, when you realize…” he didn’t finish as Trevor turned to him, there was a sad broken look on the older man’s face. 

“You don’t think I know that?” Trevor snarled. “Every single facing time, it kills me.” Franklin looked at Michael. “I just need to see; she had her scar. The one on the back of her neck.” Franklin let go of Trevor's arm. 

“You sure?” He asked. The balding man nodded. Franklin turned to Michael. 

“Shit, fine.” Michael snapped. “But if it not her, we’re leaving, no fighting, no screaming and no fucking killing.” Trevor nodded, continuing to the sci-fi section. Michael and Franklin followed closely behind. Trevor moved between the rows of book, looking for the mohawked woman. 

“Shit, Michael.” Franklin said. Trevor turned to see her. She was standing in front of a display of impotent rage comics. She had a smile on her plum painted lips, her hair was shorter than he remembered. She was wearing black overalls, with a white sweater crop top, that had her favorite show on the front, purple converse on her feet. She grabbed a book and looked through the inside. 

Trevor moved toward her, tears rimming his eyes. The last time he had… he shook his head trying to push those memories away. He moved closer to her. He remembered how short she was. 

“Addie.” He started softly. She froze, her eyes going wide. She slowly turned to him. She stared at him. Just as he was going to hug her, she was pulled back in to someone. 

“Hey baby!” The stranger greeted kissing her on the cheek. Trevor felt a rage rush through him, who the fuck was this guy? He was ruining a beautiful moment! “So where are we headed for lunch?” Addie looked up at the stranger before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him on the mouth. 

“I don’t know sushi?” She giggled pulling the stranger away from Trevor, she gave him a hard look before leading the stranger toward the exit. Just as he was about to follow them Michael grabbed him. 

“Come on t.” He said softly. “We got to go.” He whispered as he pushed Trevor toward the exit. 

“No!” Trevor shouted chasing after Addie. “You’re just going to fucking ignore me?” He shouted as he reached the two. Addie gave an irate sigh as she turned to him. The stranger gave the two a confused look. “You leave for five fucking years? And this is how you treat me?” He snarled. Addie turned to the confused younger man pushing him toward the exit. 

“Go ahead, I'll catch up Harry.” Harry looked between the two but nodded nonetheless as he exited the store. She turned back to him, noticing he had drawn the attention of a few shoppers. 

“Look bitch,” she snapped. “The last time I saw you, you were dating the gold digger that separated us and need I remind you that you were the one that pushed me away?” She shoved him. “You have no right to come up on me.” Trevor mouth fell open in surprise. “So, do me a favor and go fuck yourself.” Michael and Franklin came up beside Trevor. A smile grew on her lips. “No fucking way! Mikey! Frank!” She ran toward the two hugging them. “Shit, I missed you two dumbasses!” Both men hugged her tightly. 

“Shit kid I missed you.” Michael said there was emotion in his voice. Frank nodded. 

“It wasn’t the same without you shorty.” 

“What the fuck? So, what am I, Chopped fucking liver?” Trevor snarled. 

“Hey!” Addie let both men go and turned to him. “They didn’t hurt me asshole.” She pulled out a pen and scribbled her number on Michael's hand. “You two can call me if anything comes up, but you.” She turned to Trevor. “Can eat a dick.” With that she skipped off. Michael burst in to laughter. Trevor frowned watching after her. 

“She never changed.” Franklin laughed. Trevor turned back to Michael and franklin. 

“Give me her number.” Michael moved his hand away from Trevor. 

“And have her blow a hole in my head no thanks.” 

“True, you need to ask her first.” Franklin said as he typed her number in his phone. Trevor growled reaching for Michael, who in turn danced away from him. 

“Fucking assholes!” Trevor screamed and punched a random stranger. “Asshole!” He screamed before storming off. 

 

Addie watched as Trevor ran off, harry handed her an iced coffee. 

“So that the great Trevor Philips.” He said taking a sip from his drink. Addie nodded a sad look on her face. 

“Yeah, he looks the same.” She said softly drinking her drink. Harry looked down at her he patted her on the shoulder. “It hurts.” She whispered. He nodded. 

“I know.” He hugged her. “It’s gonna hurt for a while girly.” They watched as Trevor rampaged out in front of the bookstore, people were running and screaming, gun shots could be heard. “Come on the boss is waiting.” With that he led the sad girl from the destruction. 

 

Trevor laid face first in the sand sobbing. Michael and franklin sat on either side of him drinking from the scotch bottle they shared. They thought this was better, than him rampaging and running from the cops. 

“I love her!” Trevor wailed. Michael nodded and patted Trevor on the back. 

“We know pal.” He answered. “But people move on.” Trevor let out another wail. He had been crying for hours now, hell it was better than the destruction he did at the plaza. Franklin agreed. 

“Shit, Tanisha got married, I moved on.” Franklin told Trevor he took a drink from the bottle and passed it to Michael. 

“I can’t! I love her too much!” Trevor rolled on his back holding his hand out for the bottle of scotch. Michael handed Trevor the bottle, he took a deep swig. “she was my everything.” Michael rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah? If she was, why the hell you fucked that gold digger?” Trevor sat up and downed the rest of the bottle. 

“I don’t know! Okay! I just thought if I forgot Addie, that she would… it was the second time I lost her.” Michael snorted and pulled another bottle from the bag next to him. Franklin shook his head at Trevor's confession 

“Sure,” he took a swig from the new bottle. “But the universe fucked yah over, I showed her the video of you two macking it and suddenly she remembers bits and pieces.” Michael shook his head. “It’s un-fucking-believable.” He took another swig. “Now look at her.” Michael turned to franklin. “She's dating some hot piece of ass, and you’re here crying like a kid.” Trevor growled at Michael. 

“You’re my best friend! You’re supposed to make me feel better!” Trevor pouted. Michael laughed. 

“Oh yeah.” Trevor tossed the bottle aside standing up on wobbly feet. 

“I’m going to look for her.” Trevor declared Swaying a tad bit. “And I’m going to make her love me.” Michael snorted. 

“She’s gonna kick your ass if you annoy her.” Michael informed him. Franklin smiled. 

“He’s right, dog. You know Addie.” Trevor looked around, the beach was mostly empty at night, he noticed it they were close to Floyd’s old place. A tinge of sadness ripped through him, it hurt sometimes to think about Floyd, he really liked him. Addie did too. He pointed to the building that used to be Floyd’s. 

“I’m gonna check there.” Michael rolled his eyes. 

“You honestly think that Addie moved there?” Michael asked. Trevor nodded. 

“She’s nostalgic.” Trevor informed Michael. “She really liked Floyd.” He cleared his throat and wiped the sand off his face. “I bet she lives there.” Michael and franklin sighed as they climbed to their feet. Trevor moved toward the building, both men following behind. As they turned the corner, they watched as a familiar motorcycle pulled into the car port. 

Addie pulled off her helmet, she hissed in pain as her muscles spasmed. The wound on her side was bleeding profusely and the cut on her thigh was getting cold. She slowly climbed off her bike, groaning. 

“I fucking told you!” Trevor’s voice made her jump. She turned to look at him. Michael and franklin were on either side of him. 

“Fucking hell kid,” Michael began to laugh. “You really moved in Floyd’s apartment?” Franklin started to laugh as well. 

“Shit dog, you was right!” Addie felt her face grow hot. 

“Shut up!” She snarled. “It was cheap! Nobody wanted a murder apartment.” She threw her helmet at them, Trevor got hit in the chest, a grin on his face. “What the fuck are you idiots doing here anyway?” She snapped. She unzipped her leather jacket to check on the bullet wound on her side. 

“You okay kid?” Michael asked moving toward her. She shook her head. 

“I was attacked, ambush.” She looked around hoping none of her neighbors saw. “Come on in, I’ll make you jerks coffee.” She moved toward the stairs. The unholy trinity followed close. 

 

Once inside the apartment, Trevor noticed that it had her flair. Comics, bookshelves, cartoon and posters, everything and anything that screamed Addie was on the walls or in a display case. 

“How long you live here?” Franklin asked as he sat on her couch. She slowly pulled off her jacket tossing it on the table top. 

“A few months,” she answered as she pulled the first aid kit from under her kitchen sink. “I was called in by the boss.” All three raised a questioning eyebrow. “Remember Al?” They nodded. “Yeah they took over.” As Addie made the way to the living room, she noticed Trevor looking at photos on the wall. She sat between franklin and Michael, placing the first aid on the coffee table. “It was a rival of Al that got me.” She answered as she pulled off her shirt. 

Trevor picked up a framed picture, it was of her and him. They were smiling in the camera, while a miserable looking Michael stood in the background flipping them off. He smiled. He turned to look at Addie. She was sitting between Michael and franklin, in her bra, a nasty looking gash on her side. He placed the frame down moving quickly toward her. 

“Don’t.” She snapped. He stopped a few feet from her. “Don’t touch me.” She glared up at him. He stared down at her, her words stinging. There was a knock, in unison all four pulled out their guns. Addie raised an eyebrow at the golden gun Trevor wield. She climbed to her feet, instructing the guys to stay behind her. 

“Who is it?” She called at the door. 

“Me! Harry!” Addie put her gun away opening the door. Harry rushed inside. “Are you okay? You hung up on me. I was worried.” Harry looked down at her grimacing at the condition she was in. “Shit Addie! You should have told me.” He led her to the living room after closing and locking her door. He sat her down, and froze as he noticed the other three. “Hello.” He said softly. 

“They’re old friends.” Addie answered as she picked up the first aid. “They came to visit.” Harry looked at Trevor then back at Addie. “Now are you going to stitch me up or not?” Harry nodded. He moved to sit next to her. 

“So,” Trevor spoke up a hint of anger in his words. “How do you two meet?” Addie looked at harry, he smiled up at her. 

“He was a paid under the table doctor for a mob boss in liberty city.” Addie answered. “He was caught in the cross hairs, and the rest is history.” She answered harry nodded. 

“Yep, nearly died that day.” He was cleaning Addie’s wound up. “She’s really good at what she does.” Trevor watched the two, Addie was gripping the couch in pain as harry stitched her up. 

“I know, I taught her everything she knows.” Trevor growled. 

“We taught her everything she knows.” Michael snapped. Franklin nodded. 

“Damn straight.” Franklin smiled. Addie gave a gasp, and harry finished quickly. 

“Okay,” he said softly as he covered the stitches with gauze. “Now girly, you got to play it safe.” Addie gave a laugh. 

“You know me fool.” He laughed. Harry pushed her hair from her face. 

“I know.” Trevor cleared his throat. 

“If you two are done eye fucking each other. I need to talk to you.” Trevor glared at harry before looking at Addie. She rolled her eyes. 

“Sure, let's talk.” She said as she pulled on her soiled shirt. Michael and franklin looked at each other. “Let have a nice chat.” Harry stood up. 

“I’m going to make coffee.” He stated as he moved toward the kitchen. Trevor sat next to Addie, angrily watching harry move away. When he turned back to Addie, he noticed she was staring at him. 

“Now,” her voice was clipped. “What do you want to talk about?” He took a deep breath, he reached for her hands but stopped himself. 

“Addie. I’m sorry.” He started. Michael and franklin looked at the two before looking at each other. 

“I’m going to go.” Michael stood up franklin nodded. 

“Me too dog.” He followed Michael to the door, Addie called a goodbye to the two men they gave a small wave as they left. 

“You’re sorry?’ She asked, he nodded. 

“I was scared, it happened again.” He took a deep breath. “You forgot again.” Addie stared at him. “The first time hurt like hell, did you know how hard it was to pretend that we never had something? I used Ursula to…” Addie placed a hand on his mouth. 

“I remember.” His mouth fell open in surprise. “It was a few months after I left. I got reckless, I got hurt again and everything came back like a movie in fast forward.” She gave a shaky breath. “It was too late.” She removed her hand from his mouth, scooting away from him. “It’s too late Trevor.” She whispered. Harry was humming in the background. 

“But—“ she shook her head. 

“I’m sorry, but no.” She looked away from him. “We can be friends again, but not as it was before.” She slowly stood to her feet. “I loved you.” With that she moved to her bedroom, gently closing the door behind her. Trevor stood up and followed her. 

“Addie,” he knocked the door. “Please.” When she didn’t answer he found himself storming out of the apartment. 

Addie cried as she heard Trevor leave. There was a knock at the door, harry entered. She whimpered as she curled up in a tighter ball. 

“I know girly,” he said softly as he sat on the edge of the bed. “It’s hard, but as soon as we’re done. You can have your happy ending.” Addie cried harder, harry sighed and wrapped his arms around her, comforting his friend. Sometimes the universe wasn’t fair.


End file.
